


No Judgment

by bobbyspeach



Series: No Judgment Series [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyspeach/pseuds/bobbyspeach
Summary: After winning Love Island, Diamond and Bobby find themselves alone on several occasions.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: No Judgment Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760257
Comments: 22
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the beautiful song by Niall Horan

I walked away from the small party behind me and ventured outside on the balcony. The London air was warm, but settled with a nice breeze every now and then. I took in the fresh air and smiled as I gazed over the beautiful lit up garden beneath me. Tonight was a wonderful night. I turned my head around gazing into the large window to see all the lovely people that changed my life for the better and for worse. On the right side of the window standing in the kitchen, you would find Bobby, Priya, Chelsea, Gary, and Lottie chatting.

  
Chelsea and Priya was standing with Bobby watching him add the finishing touches on cupcakes he had made. I smiled at them. Those three were my favorites. Priya and I bonded over fashion and glam. Back in love island we were always going head to head in our fashion styles, but ultimately I left with that crown. Everyone was so threatened when Priya came along on the first night. Especially Lottie. She was fuming when Priya took Bobby from me on the first night, but I understood her position. I wasn't mad at her. I was always so nice to her. She adored that. The next recoupling I got Bobby back so it wasn't a big deal. Despite the drama, Priya became one of my best friends. Her path on love island came short, but I think most people really misunderstood her. I would've loved to have been with her on the final night. 

  
Chelsea and I clicked right off the bat. I'll never forget how she came running towards for me that hug. I would be the meanest person on earth not to match her level of excitement. She was so bubbly and sweet. Her first night on love island caused a ruckus with Lottie, but I truly think she didn't mean any harm by it. She just doesn't have a filter, and I think that's the one thing I love about her most. I'm so happy and grateful to have someone like her in my life. We have constant daily facetime chats every night. I chucked as she tried to put her finger in the bowl of whip cream, only to have Bobby hit hand with his baking spoon.

  
Bobby is so goofy and funny. He could make me laugh all day if he could. And boy could her bake the most delicious cakes ever. I'll never forget judge bobby or all the pranks he pulled on the new islanders. He always knew how to have a good time. He was a great friend. Bobby and I were coupled up for the first coupling after Priya, but then Lucas and Henrik came along. Lucas and I were starting to really hit off and I know Bobby wanted someone who is loyal and trust worthy, and I couldn't be that person to go behind his back. So I broke things off with Bobby and stuck with Lucas. 

  
My eyes moved to Lottie and Gary who were currently having a intense conversation. They ended up breaking up after the show. Lottie says she just hasn't had time to see him. She also broke the news today that she's moving to North America. I'm honestly so proud and excited for her. She's moving on to big and better things. I cant wait to find out who she'll be working with soon. Gary mentioned that he's been asked to have his own show with his nan. He's currently trying to get his nan to agree, but I think that's more challenging than anything. I hope she agrees though, that would be a funny talk show. I hope things work out for those two though. 

  
My eyes moved over to the left side of the window to find, Noah & Hope, Joe & Ibrahim, Lucas & Marisol and Rocco. This group wasn't all bad. I really enjoyed Ibrahim and Marisol a lot. I was pretty close with those two. Joe was alright, but talked way too much for my liking. Rocco, well we all know what happened with Rocco. He played all of us behind our backs. Noah and Hope were meh. I didn't really bond with Hope on the show. It did stink for a while considering she was the first islander I ran into. I actually thought we would be best friends, but I didn't like how she paraded Noah around on some leash. Noah unfortunately went along with it, so I guess he likes it. Noah and I never really chatted by ourselves. Hope always made sure she was around. 

  
Lastly, there was Lucas. I frowned as he laughed at something Ibrahim said. Lucas came on the show and stole my heart, only for him to stomp on it at the stick or switch coupling. My time in Casa Amor was hard for me. I really missed him a lot. I didn't even continue with all the flirting and grafting on any of the Casa Amor boys. I just couldn't do that Lucas. I thought we were solid. Up until Lottie read me my tea leaves which revealed Lucas was cheating on me. At first I didn't want to believe it until, we got the video, and saw him kissing a girl on the lawn. I'll never forget the looks of pity the girls sent me that video. All I wanted to do at this point was to go back to the villa. I stood on the platform watching each boy come back single or with someone new. Bobby gave me a sad smile and I just knew then. He walked up with a girl named Blake. I felt so stupid that night. 

Bobby ended up building a giant fort in the living room, and that's where Bobby, Priya, Chelsea, and I slept. The fort stayed up for the next couple of nights actually. After Priya was sent home I couldn't handle another heartbreak. I had to forcefully couple up with Elijah. I didn't want to share a bed with him, so I slept in the fort. Bobby joined me an hour later and we got to talking. I slap myself everyday for treating Bobby the way I did that night, but I was just so angry. Bobby had ended up picking to couple up with Hope instead of saving Priya. I was so mad at him. I just couldn't fathom why he wouldn't save his best friend? It just didn't make sense to me. Priya was our third amigo and he just let her slip away. I mean we had many discussion of how we didn't like Hope, so why save her? 

After accusing and yelling at him for being a traitor, I saw his jaw tense. I was ready for the argument and I was ready for the yelling, but it never came. Instead Bobby talked me down in the most gentle and caring way anyone ever has. He pointed out that he could've been selfish and saved Priya, but he still felt bad for Operation Nope, and this was a way for him to get his forgiveness from both Noah and Hope. 

_"I know your upset Diamond, but be real with me. Priya was never going to find someone in here. Hope and Noah actually have something worth fighting for. I could've been selfish and saved Priya, but this is about love. Hope and Noah love each other. I wish you could've seen the way Noah was acting while you guys were gone. It would've been devastating for him if I didn't pick me Hope. I know you don't like Hope and I don't like her much either, but they do deserve each other. There is literally no one else here for either of them." Knowing he was right I looked away from him. Priya was having a lot of trouble in here finding someone she connected with. Even the Casa Amor boys weren't on her level. And to purposely breakup Noah and Hope is wrong._

_"I'm just really going to miss her." I whimpered putting my face in my hands. I let out a sob as I felt Bobby pull me into his arms._

_"I'm going to miss her too. We were the three amigos after all." He said kissing my head._

I ended up falling asleep in his arms that night. I woke up to smirking Chelsea poking my cheek. Bobby and I actually re-coupled at the next recoupling. Although, nothing romantically happened with us we ended up winning the show. We split the money and we all went our separate ways. Bobby opened up his own bakery and I bought a new apartment and moved to London for a fresh new start. I now continue to play the cellist for the London orchestra, while also giving lessons on the side. It's been an amazing year after the show and I couldn't be happier with my life. I've got three wonderful friends and career that is taking London by storm. I took a sip of wine and turned back around to the London night sky. Its a good year indeed. I was entranced in my thoughts that I didn't hear the sliding door open behind me. 

"Well there you are lass. I was beginning to think you left without saying bye." Bobby's voice broke my thoughts. I turned around to see him with a wine bottle in his hands. 

"Now I could never do that to you." I replied eyeing the wine in his hands. "Are you here to top me off?" I asked. He shut the door behind him and came to stand beside me. 

"Yes, I am. I was doing my rounds and then I couldn't find you." He said taking my wine glass away from me. "You were looking real deep in thought, just a moment ago. A refill for your thoughts?" He asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased.

"Let me tell you something lass, I want to know what you think, and I want to know your stylist. Because it is definitely a crime for you to be looking so good right now." Bobby sent me a wink while pouring me more wine. I threw my head back and laughed. I was wearing a simple spaghetti strap red dress that showed good amount a cleavage, but hugged my curves. To match I wore silver heels 

"Well I guess your going to lock me up because I dress myself." I said winking at him. He smirked handing me my glass. 

"If I lock you up lass, you wont be found." He replied smirking at me. 

"I reckon that's not a bad thing after all." I said taking a sip of wine and feeling my cheeks warm. 

"Oh my god, your blushing!" Bobby said in shock and I started to laugh. 

"Shut up, its the wine." I declared pointing a finger at him. 

"Oh yeah, blame it on the wine. We all know you cant resist me is the truth." I giggled and shook my head staring back at the stars. 

"I was just thinking about the villa. From the first coupling to the last." I told him. 

"Ah, the lovely villa. I was a great time, yeah?" Bobby asked. I nodded in agreement. 

"It was the best summer I ever had to be honest. Drama included." I added making Bobby chuckle. 

"The drama in there was crazy. There was nothing like it. How is it seeing everyone after all this time for you? Is it the reunion you dreamed of so far?" Bobby asked nudging my shoulder. 

"Hey now, I wanted a reunion, but not...with everyone else included." I muttered. This would be better without the tension between Hope, Lucas and I. I've been avoiding them despite how much they've been wanting to talk all night. I really just want to move and on not be bothered about it. I'm just more passed the drama. Seeing all the trash Hope talked about me in the beach hut, was enough. I remember screaming on the phone with Chelsea one night. She had to call Priya and Bobby to really calm me down. Some of the things she called me and said were directly just out of line and quite disturbing. 

"Come on, Diamond you're much better than that. You should at least have a conversation." Bobby offered. 

"Nah, I don't even think I want to do that. Were not in the villa where we are forced to hash out our differences anymore." I said looking at him. "There is nothing you can do or say that will make me want to talk to with the woman." I told him pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, that is true. Maybe you don't have to talk with Hope, but what about Lucas?" Bobby asked leaning his right elbow against the banister. "There were feelings involved after all." Bobby added. I turned my eyes away from him and looked inside the window to see Lucas watching me. I quickly averted my eyes and turned them back to Bobby's. 

"I believe we hashed it out on the villa. You all heard me." I said frowning. Bobby whistled and sending a chuckle through his lips. 

"Sweetheart, China could've heard you. I don't think I've seen you that angry to be honest. But truth be told, he deserved it. I still cant believe how he cracked on as soon as you left. It really pissed me off and you know how much I hate situations like that." Bobby finished shaking his head. 

"But I have to admit seeing you angry had to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Bobby declared causing me to roll my eyes. 

"Oh of course, only you would find me sexy when I'm in the middle of swearing." I said shaking my head at him. "I'm more surprised you didn't yell at me, that one night." 

"Well if I were anyone else, not going to lie, I probably would have. But I'm me, and I actually know why you did it. Priya was sent home, and on top of that you were still dealing with Lucas in a short period of time. You had a lot going on, so I would never yell at you love." Bobby said. I sent him a warm smile in return. 

"I still am sorry about that." I told him. 

"Don't worry about it babe. All is forgiven." He said topping off my wine glass. 

"How is life with you? How's the bakery coming along?" I asked him. If there is anything I love more than Bobby's presence, it has to be his smile. He smiled so wide at the mention of his bakery that it caused me to be excited. 

"It's amazing! I hired all my boys from the kitchen finally so its literally like we never stopped working with each other. I literally have people calling in for orders that don't need to be prepared two years from now." 

"Bobby that's literally amazing!" 

"Right?! I'm actually in the process of opening a shop in London." He adds. 

"I'm so happy for you Bobby! I really mean that!" I applauded. Bobby bowed 

"I live to serve." He said jokingly. I giggled at him and took another sip of wine. 

"So with you bringing your wonderful goodies to London, does that mean your moving to London as well..?" I left the question open. 

"I was maybe hoping that you would, you know give your good old friend a hand." He said stepping closer to me. I smiled with raised eyebrows. 

"I would love nothing more than for you to live with me, but I also live in a one bed studio." I replied. 

"Oh don't act like we haven't shared a bed before." He replied winking at me. "Come on it'll be just like old times." He offered.

"You mean with you taking up half the bed with your starfish position?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Don't forget about the stealing sheets as well. That was my perfection after all." He replied. 

"It was annoying Bobby." I stated. 

"Oh sure it was, to you. I found it a good way of getting you into my arms every night." He admitted sneaking his arms around me. 

"If I didn't know any better, I get the feeling your coming on to me." I said smirking at him as he invaded my space. 

"I mean, would it be a bad thing if I was?" He sent me a cheeky smile and I giggled sliding my hand onto his arm. "You have the best ass I have ever laid eyes on." I laughed out loud. "I still have dreams about it. So it would be nice waking up to that every morning. I can see you now getting out of the shower." I watched his eyes wander beneath my waist.

"Oh my god, you are such a pervert." I scolded. 

"I'm a man Diamond. I know what I like." He responded causing me to flick his forehead. 

"Was this your plan all along? You think you can come out here, and flirt with me to convince me to move you into my flat?" I accused. He fake gasped in horror.

"Diamond, I would never even dream of trying to deceive-"I lifted my hand and flicked his forehead. 

"Ow! Abuse!" He yelled rubbing his forehead. "You know we didn't get to do too much exploring together on the villa love, but I didn't think you'd be this kinky." I gasped and slapped his bicep. "Hey! I thought we decided on boops!" 

"Oh piss off you loon." I joked shaking my head at him. I looked back over in the window to find everyone now gathered around a table. Everyone looked to be happy and in good spirits. It reminded me of all the dinners we used to have together. I looked back at Bobby to find him looking at the sky. Bobby was always very handsome. I think my favorite thing about him are his freckles. I used to love spending time admiring them in the sunlight. Bobby wasn't as muscular than the rest of the boys, but I liked that he wasn't all muscle. He also had the softest skin as well, along with the softest hands. They were beautifully soft and looked very nice, and I might've had too much wine, because then my mind wandered to just how nice and good his hands really were. 

So Bobby and I have done bits in the villa. Bobby was the one who initiated things when Priya revealed her very private conversation with Noah. Hope was arguing and following Noah around the villa. I found Bobby hiding in the bathroom and he asked me to join him. Sitting with him in that bathroom was tense. For some odd reason we found that to be really sexy, and what started out as a simple kiss against the wall, ended with us both naked and in the shower. I bit my lip as my cheeks warmed just thinking about it. First time meeting Bobby, I realized that he really liked pleasing the people he considered his friends. He never liked disappointing anyone. The fact was proven in real life and I got the pleasure of finding out how much he likes to please behind closed doors. We got to have more fun when we won a night in the hideaway.

  
But beyond those two nights, Bobby and I were just friends who have been intimate twice. During our time we weren't romantic, stealing kisses, or being cheesy. We were just adults who liked to joke around and have fun. I think back to one of our conversations earlier in the villa.

_"Do you think you'd do any bits in the villa?" I asked him. Bobby chuckled and smirked at me._

_"Why you hoping we get to second base?" I hit him in the face with a pillow which made him laugh._

_"I'm kidding! But to answer your question, I'm down for bits. But only two conditions." He said holding up two fingers._

_"And what are those two conditions?" I curiously asked leaning on my left elbow._

_"Well condition number one is if both parties are feeling the energy. I can't do bits with someone who isn't in the same zone with me mentally and emotionally. I'll make my move of course, but if I'm not getting the same energy back then, I'm not going to push further on it. I like things to be as natural as possible." I nodded thinking about his answer for a moment._

_"And what's your second condition?" I asked._

_"Where. I'm a pretty exciting person already," I snorted at that statement. "I'm the type to do it anywhere, anytime. I like to have fun." My cheeks were flaming at the end of that statement._

_"Ooo thinking about it already aren't we?" My cheeks reddened even deeper and I threw another pillow at him as he laughed._

"Look at that blush, what are you thinking about?" I was interrupted my flashback more than mortified. "Oh my god, they're getting even more red. What are you thinking about lass?" Bobby demanded smirking. 

"Nothing!" I stated pushing his arms from around me. 

"No, no, no way! You're staying right here." Bobby said pulling me back to him. I hid my face in his chest. I can't believe he just caught me. It definitely is the wine this time. 

"Awww, don't get shy on me now lass." I heard him say. His body was warm and I adored the way he smelled. "Look at you being all cute. I like the idea of you walking out the shower, but is this a side of you I get to see, when I move in?" I laughed in his chest and titled my head back to speak. 

"Shut up Bobby!" I whined laying the side of my head on his chest. I could feel the vibrations of his laughing through his body. "You're such a noob." I added causing him to laugh again. 

"I'm really glad to have someone like you in my life." I stated softly. "You're one of the only people I feel like I can be myself around. That's something I really admire about you. Even in the villa, when we would sneak off to the roof terrace and just talk about stuff, I forgot about all the cameras and people watching. I could sit and talk with you about anything and everything and not feel...judged. I look forward to all the moment we will have together." I finished. Bobby was silent for a moment before I felt him kiss my head. 

"Aw man, you made me shed a tear." I rolled my eyes. 

"I was being serious Bobby." I grunted. 

"So was I! Listen, Diamond you have to have one of the kindest souls I have ever known. You can always talk to me about anything always. No matter how bad, how sad, or how happy, I want you to always come to me, alright?" Bobby questioned. I nodded my head and smiled as he gave me squeeze and another kiss on the head. 

"So when can I expect you at my place?" I questioned him. 

"Well I get the keys in August. How does that sound?" Bobby answered. 

"It sounds wonderful to me. Does this mean I can continue being the big spoon?" I teased. 

"Only if we wake up the next morning, and your the little spoon." I smiled at then snuggled deeper in his arms. We stood like that for a couple more moment before Bobby had enough. 

"Alright, now how about we go back inside and join the others, yeah?" Bobby said pulling away. I frowned as his warmth escaped me. 

"Fine." I eye rolled. "But please don't leave me with alone with Lucas?" I begged. Bobby brought the back of my palm to his lips. 

"What the lady wants, is what the beautiful lady gets." He winked before turning around and leading me back to the party. He opened the sliding door causing everyone to bring their attention to us. 

"Thanks for finally coming back to the party!" Gary snapped. "We playing a game of poker!" 

"Alright, Captain B. Smooth awaits!" Bobby yelled patting Gary on the back! I giggled and looked to my right find Chelsea, Priya, and Lottie giggling at my hand-holding with Bobby. I rolled my eyes at them and let go of Bobby's hand to walk over to them, only to be stopped by Bobby's hand. 

"Where you going love? Your my good luck charm." Bobby said. I smiled and nodded over to the girls. 

"I've got some major gossiping to attend to." I replied. Bobby looked at the girls and shook his head. 

"Alright, make sure my butt is one of the topics. I recall you saying I had the cutest one." I giggled as Gary stared at me shocked. 

"My butt is much cuter than Bobby's." Gary challenged. I shook my head as the boys started arguing about who had the cutest buts and walked over to lovely crew. 

"Ooo if I didn't know any better girls, Diamond is glowing." Priya teased. "What happened on that balcony?" She skeptically asked. 

"Nothing happened." I blushed. 

"Ooo look at that blush." Lottie added smirking. "I've never seen you get so read before." She added. 

"You guys kissed didn't you?" Chelsea shrieked. Her excitement was contagious that I almost started jumping with her. 

"No, Chels. We did not." I replied making her frown and stop. 

"Oh darn. I thought for sure you guys would." She sulked. 

"But something did happen. Bobby keeps looking over his shoulder at you, and you are definitely more jolly." Priya observed crossing her arms. "Tell us." I turned my head around and found Bobby already watching over me. His cheeks blushed at being caught and I sent him a wink, which he returned before turning back around. The girls giggled and ooyed and I shushed them. 

"Stop it." I whined feeling my cheeks blush even more. The girls laughed and Chelsea thankfully changed the subject to her exterior designing. I bit my lip back and once again looked over my shoulder to find Bobby watching me once again. This time I smiled at him. He smiled back at me before getting distracted by Gary's screaming. I turned back around to find the girls once again smirking at me. They shook their heads at me. 

"He did tell you he's moving to London, did he?" Priya questioned. I giggled and nodded. 

"Yeah, he mentioned that." I nodded. 

"You guys could spend a lot more time together." Lottie egged on. 

"Yeah, I can totally see you two baking more than cupcakes in that bakery." Chelsea taunted. 

"Do you know exactly where he's moving to?" Priya asked me. "He said he was still trying to figure it out." 

"Well about that.." I started biting my lip. 

A moment later the girls erupted into screams and squeals which made hid my face in my hands. 

"What's all that screaming? We are in the middle of a game!" Gary yelled frustrated in his losing. 

"What's going on?" Marisol questioned over the noise. I shook my head and opened the balcony door once again, pushing the three crazy chicks outside. 

"Don't worry! We just have something we need to discuss." I said before giving Bobby a wink and shutting the door. I took a deep breath before feeding myself to the lions den. 

When you're with me judgement

You can get that from anyone else

You don't have to prove noting

You can just be yourself 

When you're with me no judgement

We can get that from everyone else

We don't have to prove noting

When you're with me no judgement 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond and Bobby find themselves making wishes in his bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to just be a one chapter, but I know some people really liked it. I've been debating for a while and I promised myself I could only make this a full story if I could successfully create a second chapter and here we are. I'm honestly not too impressed with this chapter though, but I do have a lot of ideas for this story and I can't wait to see them unfold. So thanks for your comments!

I stretched and turned over on my stomach and smiled at the faint smell of fresh coffee. I gazed over the empty space next to me and for a moment I graced the silence in the bedroom. I laid my head back on my pillow. The clock on my nightstand read 6am. A small smile twitched its way on my lips. _You're already getting used to his routine._

  
It’s been a little over a month since Bobby moved in and things have changed immensely. I had cleaned out dressers, closet space, bathroom shelves, and space in the kitchen upon Bobby’s arrival. I really hadn’t realized how much stuff I actually had until I was left with several bags of clothing to be donated. All the random shampoo bottles and broken hangers are now in the trash. Bobby insisted I throw out any kitchenware that was old and rusty into the trash. Something about a chef never uses...It was so silly I don’t even remember.

Having Bobby here started off a bit rocky. I was beginning to question if this was a good idea. But all we needed was to secure some rules and work out the quirks. For instance, Bobby hates when I use all the hot water in the mornings. So, we agreed that Bobby gets to use the shower first. I don’t like when Bobby leaves his dirty clothing around the bedroom floor, so we put a hamper in the bathroom. So when Bobby takes a shower, he can just put his clothes immediately in the basket. Those were just small examples. 

  
There are two big rules that we both have to follow no matter what. We talked these over a couple times to make sure we were both on the same page. I had a rule and he had a rule. My rule being that you cannot, for whatever reason, ever, ever, ever, get in bed before taking a shower. I find it gross and I feel like you are carrying outside germs into the bedroom. I don’t like it and I won't have it. Now if we are stumbling inside at 3am, it's understandable, but on a regular night, I expect showers. It doesn’t matter if you’ve showered in the morning. Shower before bed. 

  
Bobby has taken me very seriously on it. Each night I come home and I find him in comfy clothing smelling like his body wash. He smells just like he did in the villa. Amazing. Which brings me to his number rule, which took me by complete surprise, considering it was my flat after all. Bobby made it very clear to me that he wanted to pay all the bills. I insisted on half, because the thought was just ridiculous. I honestly didn't even consider charging him on anything. It felt rude of me. But that just didn’t sit right with Bobby and his values. 

_“Lass if my parents ever found out I moved in with a girl and I wasn’t paying the bills, they’d put me in a casket.” Bobby started. “I can’t move in here with you and not take care you.”_

_“Your parents do know that we aren't dating right? And I’m more than capable of taking care of myself. I don’t need you to take care of me.” I stated._

_“Of course, they know. But it doesn’t matter if we are dating or not. My father always taught me that women should be taken care of. Friendships or not.” Bobby argued. “Also, I know you can take care of yourself. I didn’t mean to imply that you didn’t.”_

_“But Bobby, I can’t sit here and let you do that. It could get expensive. There's two of us living here now. I can pay my half.” I pointed out, to which he shrugged and crossed his arms._

_“It doesn’t matter how expensive it is. You shouldn’t have to worry about your bills. You’ve always known that I liked how independent you are, and honey there is nothing sexier. But it brings me a great sense of pride to do this for you. I know you’re giving away a lot of trust in this and I can see why your apprehensive about it, but you can trust me."_

  
I couldn’t make a quick decision about the idea. It’s not as simple as taking a shower before bed. Which is why we talked it over so many times. One night, over tea with my mom, I had a discussion about it with her. She grabbed my hand and said, _“Honey, when a man comes into your life, and says he wants to take care of you, you let him. He’s one of a kind.”_

And so, I did. Bobby asked for the payment due dates and that was the end of the discussion. Not going to lie to you though, it does take a large weight off my chest not having due dates in the back of my mind. I was always financially stable, but it was a worry in my mind also. Also, deep down and against my feminist side, it was comforting to know that Bobby desired to make sure I was taken care of. Something, no other male figure has ever offered to do. 

_“I know you and Bobby are just good friends and you might not see anything romantic in him, but he is still a man. Let him do it and see what happens. He doesn’t seem like the type to break promises like that. Remember Diamond, he isn't your father.” My mother said squeezing my hand._

My parents were married, but growing up I sat and watched their marriage crumble. My parents divorced when I was 15. After my father left, I watched my mom scramble up money and take on different jobs to make sure we get by. We struggled for a long time, but we made it out alive. Despite the struggle, my mom and I super close and she lives thirty minutes away. I do speak to my father and we do have a relationship, but there are so many hurdles that we have to jump over. It’ll take time, but it will get there. And I also need to get out of this bedroom and get some of that delicious coffee. 

I stood out of bed and raised my arms above my head to stretch. I yawned and walked out the bedroom and down the hall where the kitchen and living room met. There I saw the famous shirtless dread-head drinking a cup of coffee as he typed on his lap top. He was sitting at the kitchen table looking deep into whatever he was working on. At the sound of my feet he looked up. 

“I have to say Bobby, seeing you up this early working on your laptop, is mighty sexy.” I spoke. I heard him chuckle as I walked to my left to the coffee pot. I smiled as I found my mug waiting for me and poured the delicious black coffee while adding some cream. 

“Nothing is sexier, than you finally waking up earlier than 8am on a Saturday lass.” Bobby replied 

“Funny you say that, I thought the same thing when I woke up.” I mentioned. “7am is early Bobby.” 

“Pretty soon it will be 5am. Then you’ll officially become Mrs. McKenzie.” I giggled and took a sip of coffee. 

“What’s on the agenda for today? More interviews?” I asked him. He nodded and stretched his arms. 

“Yeah, I’ve got all the cashiers and waitresses down. Those are easy to pick and choose. The bakers are little bit harder. They really have to impress me with their baking. If you're not too busy later, you should come down after your lessons. We are doing some taste-tasting today.” My ears picked up and a small smile edged its way around my lips. 

“Now you know I can never turn down tasting cake.” I smirked and Bobby laughed. 

“Oh believe me, I know.” Bobby retorted. “Oh I got to take this call.” I was silenced by Bobby answering his phone. Bobby has been working overtime as he opens his new bakery. He’s been having lots of phone calls and meetings lately. I wasn’t lying earlier when I said seeing Bobby work was sexy. His face gets all focused and determined. Business Bobby was a different type of attraction. He spends lots of late nights during the week picking out paints and furniture. He didn't come home for two days once when he was helping install everything in the kitchen. Bobby was a perfectionist when it came to his bakery business life. Everything had to perfect. 

I sat for a little while longer while finishing my coffee, before cleaning out my dish and leaving Bobby to his work. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped off my clothes and sighed as I felt the warm water relax my muscles. Today I had cello lessons. My landlord let's me use the un-occupied room next door. One day I would like to have my own studio where I can properly teach full-time, but that will be once I retire from the orchestra, if that ever happens. But I do the lessons right now for free. I help out young students who need extra practice or cant afford lessons. I've only got 3 students today and my last one ends at 1 so I should have enought time to taste those cakes Bobby mentioned earlier. I giggled to myself as I recalled the cake eating challenge back at the villa.

_"I'm well hungry. All that cake decorating has given me an appetite." Bobby mentioned. He took a finger and dipped it into the chocolate bowl. I took a strawberry off of our cake a popped one in my mouth._

_"Same. I could go for some as well." I agreed while chewing on another piece of fruit._

_"I bet I could eat, like, three entire slices." Bobby replied._

_"Only three?" I asked picking up the cutting knife as I began to cut Bobby and I a slice of cake._

_"Oh yeah, like you could eat more than three slices of cake." Bobby turned his body towards and crossed his arms. I squinted my eyes at his challenge and sat down the knife._

_"I could eat an entire cake-the whole thing." I argued smirking at him. Bobby scoffed with raised eyebrows._

_"No way." Bobby replied._

_"Yes, way." I challenged back. Bobby smirked with an amused expression on his face._

_"Oh yeah? I bet my favorite t-shirt that you cant," he challenged back at me. My eyebrows lifted in surprise._

_"You're betting me your favorite t-shirt? You sure? This is getting pretty serious."_

_"I mean it. If you can eat the entire cake, its yours." I watched his face trying to find any ounce of doubt. When I couldn't find any, I understood just how serious things were at this moment._

_"Your t-shirt is mine." Was the last thing I said before I started putting pieces of cake in my mouth. Bobby stood at the opposite side of the table and watched with a bemused expression on his face the entire time. He even cheered me on when the others walked back over to watch. When I got to the last few pieces of cake I looked at Bobby with a proud smile on my face._

_"Looks like I'm going home shirtless!" Bobby said winking at me. I chewed down the last few bits and proudly jumped up and down as everyone cheered me on._

_"Don't let me forget about that t-shirt when we're out of the villa." Bobby reminded me while helping me wipe off my face._

_"Bobby, I'm only going to be honest here. You will never get that shirt back." I said chuckling before Bobby tickled me in the stomach._

I still have the shirt too. Bobby smirked when I wore it to bed om his first night here. _"I knew my suitcase felt a bit lighter when I was carrying it in the air port." He joked as I threw a pillow at him._ I giggled before jumping as the shower curtain pulled back. 

"Bobby! What are you doing?!" I screeched trying to hide myself. Bobby was fully naked and casually laughed as he stepped in the shower with me. 

"What do you think I'm doing lass? I'm joining you in the shower! This is my time after all." He replied as he stepped underneath the warm water. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you showered already." I said. Bobby looked at me and shrugged. 

"I don't mind. Besides, seeing you naked is worth it." Bobby winked before rubbing soap on his back. "Since your here would you mind rubbing some soap on back? You can get the spots I have trouble reaching." Bobby offered. I chuckled shaking my head and helping the Scottish brute. 

_A little while later_

"I think you should definitely hire both of them. Both the cakes tasted wonderful to me." I told Bobby as I placed several dishes into the sanitizer. We had just finished tasting some cakes that two interviewers had made. One was a molten chocolate cake and the other was a simple vanilla pound cake. Both were made beautifully and satisfied my sweet tooth craving. 

"They both were very good." Bobby agreed as he passed me another dish. "But the chocolate cake was a little dry to me. It needed more." I took what he said and thought for a moment. 

"Okay, I can see what you mean by that." I told him. "But molten cake is amazing." 

"I can cook a better molten cake than that." Bobby said passing me the last plate. I giggled and pressed start on the sanitizer. 

"Now that I believe. I know things are very busy for you right now, but I wont complain about you making a mess in the kitchen at home you know." I said walking over to one of the stainless steel tables and leaning on it. 

"Are you expecting, fresh bread in the morning love?" Bobby asked leaning on the counter across from me. 

"I mean, I'm just saying, partly why I agreed to having you with me was for some fresh baked goods." I told giving him a wink. Bobby chuckled and shook his head at me. 

"And here I was actually thinking you liked my presence." Bobby pouted. I giggled and looked around his kitchen. 

"Just two more weeks until the big day. How are you feeling?" I asked him. Bobby's face filled with excitement at the mention of his big opening day. 

"Ahh I can't wait. I had one of the cashiers go around London handing out flyers and stuff. My promoter even went on the radio. My mom called screaming when she was in her car the other day. I can't wait to officially start baking and everything. That's what I miss the most right now. It's always been my dream having my own bakery. I've got one back home and now I've got on in London. I'm really living the dream right now." Bobby said smiling

"I'm really happy for you Bobby. You really deserve it. You have a raw talent of baking and I can't for your opening night! It's going to be spectacular!" I smiled at him. 

"Thank you, thank you! I got one of those big giant red ribbons and I cant wait to cut it for a second time." He replied excitedly before he gave me a serious look. 

"What?" I asked standing up straight. 

"Mmmm nothing. Nevermind it." Bobby brushed off. I eyed him skeptically as he walked towards the sanitizer and started putting them away. 

"No, what was that? It looked like you wanted to say something." I said crossing my arms. 

"I was, but now I don't want to anymore. I will tell you, just not tonight." He replied refusing to look at me. 

"Alright, I guess so." I trailed off biting my lip. "So do you know if any of the others are able to make it?" I asked leading away the conversation. 

"Well your three best friends are coming of course." Bobby said winking at me. "Gary is comin, hopefully things wont be too awkward with Lottie, Ibrahim is with Joe somewhere for a BMX tournament. Noah and Hope said they are coming," I rolled my eyes at that. "Lucas says he might come too. Sorry Diamond, I forgot he's in the group chat." Bobby apologized. I shrugged "Marisol is coming as well. So that's everyone." Bobby finished.

"Oh Bobby, I cant wait!" I squealed running around to hug him. He laughed as I wrapped my arms around him. 

"Thank you lass. I can't wait either." He said wrapping his arms around me. 

"You know, you should really get better at checking the group chat too hun. You miss a lot." Bobby mentioned. I tilted my head back to look up at him. 

"I am playing a gigantic instrument all day, you know." I replied. "I can't always be on my phone when you guys decide to socialize without me." I pouted. Bobby pulled back some of the hair in my face. 

"Awww, is my precious little jewel feeling left out?" Bobby teased as I giggled at his baby voice. "Don't worry your precious heart my dear," he said squeezing my cheeks. "I shall continue to read them you every night. You know I really enjoy our bedroom routine." Bobby added. "It's nice getting to relax with you in bed and pillow talk." 

"I enjoy them too." I said as my cheeks began to redden. "Can I admit something to you Bobby?" 

"Of course lass, you never have to ask. It must be good if those pretty little cheeks are changing color." Bobby said smirking. I rolled my eyes. 

"After we left the villa and I got back home, I missed you so much, that I would cuddle your shirt to sleep." I admitted and I started to laugh as Bobby tilted his head back in laughter. "You're not supposed to laugh!" 

"I'm sorry lass! I really am, but its cute and funny. Mostly cute." He said kissing my forehead. 

"I really liked the smell of your cologne." I added which made Bobby laugh harder. 

"I wasn't aware you could get any cuter. I wish you would've called me, I would've been on the first flight over." He looked at me and his eyes widened. "Well I'll be damned lass, you've got something on your face." Bobby smiled. My eyes instinctively shut as his fingers got close. They opened back up when I felt his fingers move away from my face. 

"You've got an eye-lash lass. Just like in the villa." Bobby gasped showing me. I smiled as I remembered what happened the last time he found an eye-lash. That was one of my favorite moments of kissing Bobby. He was so sweet. I noticed Bobby was quiet and I looked up to see him with his eyes close. Oh, he's making a wish. I guess i better make one too. So I closed my eyes and began thinking of things I could wish for. But I honestly couldn't think of anything that I wanted. Last time, I wished for a kiss, Bobby delivered that. When Lottie read my tea leaves, I always wished for love, and that didnt come true at all. I still left the island single. If my wish came true from an eye-lash instead of taret readings then I guess so be it. Love it is. 

I opened my eyes to find Bobby with his eyes closed...and his lips puckered. I giggled as I pushed his head away from me.

"What are you doing, you goof?" I asked as Bobby's mouth dropped. 

"I have to say Diamond, I am extremely hurt. I thought we'd be making out by now." I shook my head as I walked away from him to throw my bag over my shoulder. 

"I hate to bust your bubble Mr. McKenzie, but I did not wish for a kiss from you this time. I wished for something else." I said gesturing to the exit. Bobby followed my lead and grabbed the keys. 

"Are you sure lass? We can give it a go? I have to keep my title of being the best kisser." Bobby teased tickling my sides.

"You're the last person I kissed Bobby. You still have the record." I replied laughing and giving him a small push out the door and we continued our walk home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments! Much Love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bobby's Opening Night of his new bakery. Diamond meets Bobby's family. Diamond and Bobby have a very special moment.  
> (Introducing Bobby POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Here is the next chapter. I'm really excited about this. A lot of the ideas I have for this story come from songs and dreams. This one is based on a random dream I had a while ago. It's also super duper long! Hope you like!

Tonight is the night! Tonight is the opening night of Bobby's new bakery! I have been looking forward for this night for a long time. Bobby has been stressing himself all week and I've been doing everything I can to make sure he can relax. I stayed up super late with him letting him talk about his worries that he feels he's going to run into. It took some time for me to talk him down and help him understand that no one is expecting him to be perfect at anything. Just go and enjoy this night with the people that you care about. We fell asleep with him laying on top of me with his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his dreads trying to figure out some way I can make this night more special for him. After work, I hit the shops, and found the perfect gift for Bobby. I'm sure he's going to love it. 

I finished zipping up my dress in the back and walked over to the mirror. I was wearing a royal blue dress, with skinny straps that tie over to produce an open back dress, with flaring at the bottom of my mid-thigh. I always believe silver heels match with anything. I spent the last hour straightening my thick curly hair. My curly hair comes down to my shoulders, but with a straightener it comes down my mid-back. I sprayed a small amount of perfume and grabbed my jacket and gift for Bobby before heading outside to meet the girls. 

"Alright, two weeks from now Diamond, I have an off day. I'm coming out to shop with you because my goodness, you look amazing." Priya said as I stepped outside. Chelsea squealed as usual and Lottie just smirked. "Seriously, where do you shop?" She carried on. I giggled as I locked the front door and stepped down the stairs. 

"Priya, I would love to take you shopping. This is London after all. Home of Fashion." I replied giving the ladies a twirl. 

"Home of fashion, my ass. She's dressing like this for Bobby." Lottie teased. I shook my head as the teasing began. Chelsea giggled next to her. 

"You can't even give me five minutes before you start all your teasing." I said as I opened one of the back doors to their car. 

"Sorry hun, but it's just so easy to. Plus I like the reactions you give." Lottie said walking around the car. 

"Don't worry Diamond, I for one, do not plan on teasing you tonight. My mouth is about to be full of chocolatey goodness." Priya said hopping into the drivers side. 

"I can't wait to find out what's on the menu. Plus, this one is a bakery where you can actually sit." Chelsea added. 

"Bobby said he has a section for us." I told them all. 

"Thank goodness. I'm already tired of my heels." Chelsea replied pulling out a water bottle from her purse.

"I agree Chelsea. I'm going to ask Bobby if he can make me a cup of his hot chocolate. He gave me his recipe you guys, but it just doesn't taste the same." Priya said. 

"Seriously, I'll never forget that scolding he gave Hannah." Lottie mentioned causing me and Chelsea to giggle in the back. 

"Hey, has anyone heard from Hannah, by the way?" I asked. Hannah and I were good friends after she surprisingly came back to the villa. She was one of the original villa girls, but was dumped on the first night. She came back and really shook things up with Lottie and Gary. I remember telling Lottie, that Hannah was grafting on Gary, on purpose. Lottie was so worried that Gary's head turned. In the end, Hannah ended up picking Elijah. They came in third place on the final and that was the last time I've heard from either of them to be honest. Even when Bobby read me the group chat conversations, I don't recall hearing her name. 

"I read in an article that her and Elijah were on a cruise or something, like that." Chelsea said taking a swing in her water bottle. 

"That is not true," Lottie answered back. She turned her body around from the front to face Chelsea and I. "Hannah is currently at home with her parents. Elijah is there also and he is currently helping her on the farm." Lottie smiled. "She really got her prince charming after all." 

"Awww, that's so sweet." I cried noticing Chelsea taking another large gulp. I suddenly smelled something like punch. 

"Chelsea, did you seriously pour prosecco in that water bottle?" I asked. The car was silent before we heard a girlish giggle from the small blonde. 

"Don't blame me for having all the good ideas." She replied making the rest of bust out laughing. "You girls know I cant go out and now have my favorite drink on hand." 

"I just adore you energy babes." I said giving her a side hug. "Don't drink too much though. We are still going out to the bar tonight as well." I winked. 

"I am so pumped for this after party. You have no idea." Lottie said. 

"Are you going to try and sneak a dance with Gaz?" Priya teased smiling. Lottie rolled her eyes. 

"Gary and I are not going to be dancing with each other, but you know who will be?" She said smirking at me. "Bobby and Diamond might be getting in all the moves." I groaned at her teasing. 

"Bobby and I dance all the time. What makes it different this time?" I pointed out. "I recall having several parties at the villa and meet ups where we have always danced together." 

"Yes, but all those times, you only dance with Bobby and us girls. No one else." Chelsea put in. 

"You know something? You and Bobby both have an aura, that orbits you guys towards each other, but when you both get drinks inside of you, I feel like your just having sex in front of us." Priya chimed in. 

"That is not true!" I declared. Lottie rolled her eyes. 

"Sorry Diamond, but it is. Now I want you to be completely honest, its only us girls, and there are no cameras around. I watched the show many times and they never show anything. Did you and Bobby have sex in the Villa?" Lottie questioned. Like with Chelsea earlier, the car was silent. My cheeks were burning inside and I was suddenly very thirsty. 

"Chelsea, do you have any more of that wine?" I asked defeated. 

"Omg! So you have?!?! How many times?!?" Lottie yelled. I blushed harder and took a swing of her drink. 

"We had sex twice." I quietly admitted. I tried to contain all the shrinks and million questions as we pulled into the bakery parking lot. _Time to taste some yummy treats._ I thought before walking with the girls. 

(Bobby POV)

Tonight....WAS A SUCCESS!!! The line was down the block! People were ordering all kinds of things! Even the Mayor came down! I even had to step off of business duties to help in the kitchen. It was nice getting to work though, despite my tux jacket getting flour all over it. I didn't quite mind it, that thing was hot anyway. I took a break and admired all the people in the room. My boys, who I worked with at the kitchen, but now work at my bakery back home, are here. They took a holiday just to be here tonight. They are my lads for life. Those are my lads for life. My parents and sister came down as well. Biggest supports forever. 

And then I laid on my love island fam. Noah and Hope were sharing a table with Marisol and Lucas, each eating a different type of pastry. I guess Hope and Noah were going for that romantic couple because they were feeding each other cake. Marisol and Lucas were enjoying a cup of coffee and were both deep in conversation about something. Sitting behind them was Gary and Lottie, this is the fifth time I've seen them together tonight. Gary insists that they are not back together, but I deeply doubt it. At the table next to them was Chelsea, Priya, and Diamond. _I wonder what they are talking about._

They each had their heads bowed, as they listened intently to whatever Priya was gossiping about. Chelsea and Priya were sitting side by side, while Diamond was sitting across from them. Chelsea and Priya are something else by themselves. Priya with her extraness and Chelsea with her ADHD. Priya was one of my best friends in the villa. We both liked to have a lot of fun. Cardi B raps and all. It was a hard decision sending her home, something I regretted for a moment, but at the end of the day, I knew I made the right decision. Chelsea was all around good fun. She always had the brightest attitudes and I loved the way she said anything that came to mind. She has great taste, because they way she gravitated towards Diamond was exceptional. I can't blame her though. Diamond was an amazing woman herself. 

Meeting Diamond on love island was the best thing that could've happened to me. When I first saw Diamond walk out of the villa, I thought she was the most beautiful girl, I ever laid eyes on. They way her curls bounced when she walked, they way her lips curved when she smiled, and let's not forget about those beautiful dark brown eyes. Diamond had a personality like fire. She knew how to look good and she loved a good party, plus the way she matched my humor was amazing. Diamond, to me, represented the most delicious cupcake. She was just beautiful inside and out and I couldn't get enough of even if I wanted to. I knew that I would always want her no matter what type of relationship we were in. 

Winning Love Island with her was amazing. I'll never forget how beautiful she was standing next to me. She looked like an angle from heaven in her long white dress. I promised myself that night, that the next time I see her wearing white, she'll be walking down the isle. I went on love island hoping I would find love, and I did. Unfortunately, it didn't end up with Diamond as my girlfriend or anything romantic, but that doesn't mean I haven't stopped trying. I think Lucas really did a number on her heart a little. But I want to change that. I want to warm her heart for the better. I've been trying to do that. It's a lot more easier now that I live with her. 

Every night and every morning is like bliss with her. She'll come in the room with her usual no make-up, with her face only moisturized with lotion. Her hair braided into two braids going to the back. She'll usually wear yoga shorts and a t-shirt. I was hoping she'd continue wearing all those sexy pajamas like she did in the villa, but this is even more sexy. I like seeing her in casual clothing, and nothing is more sexier than when she wears my clothing to bed. Every night she'll come in the bedroom smirking in one of my t-shirts. I'll usually smirk back and have no shame checking her out. I'll read to her the news of the group chat, we'll get to talking about our day, converse in our usual flirting banter, and then she'll wrap her arms around me and we fall asleep. The next morning, I always wake up before her and this is the time when I can fully admire her. 

I usually wake up with my arms around her. She'll have her head on my chest, I'll sniff in the faint smell of her tropical moringa shampoo, and I get to bask in the feeling of just holding her. Something I missed most coming home back from the villa. Diamond is also the worlds worst texter. I quickly realized how bad Diamond was when she'd randomly stop replying. The amount of times Diamond has left me on read, was highly disappointing. I was more than relieved when Lottie complained about it in the group chat. I was beginning to think she was only doing it to me. So I made sure that we stayed in contact by calling her on her phone. Every night we would talk, before she would say goodbye to talk to Chelsea, of course. And now I'm living with her. I smiled as she tilted her head back and laughed at something Chelsea said to her. Must've been something good because I could see her cheeks warming from here. She was just so beautiful. She looked towards me and her eyes widened before sending me a huge smile. I smiled back at her before getting back to work. 

A little while later I the orders stopped coming in, and I was finally able to walk around and mingle. I said hello to my lads from my first bakery. It was nice to see them. Once things, calm down a little I'll have to go back home and see how things are doing. I walked over to my mom, dad, and sister. 

"Bobby, you sure did do a number on this place. I must say, it is beautiful and everything tasted wonderful!" My mom approved. 

"Seriously son, I'm impressed. This cake might taste better than your moms." My dad said attempting to take another bite, but before he could, he jumped as my mom slapped the back of his head. I laughed as they both glared at each other. 

"What do you think sis? " I asked leaning my shoulders on the back of her chair. She couldn't even speak, her mouth was full of pie. I beamed as she sent me two thumbs up instead. 

"Thanks guys, it means a lot." I told them standing proud. 

"I'm so proud of you sweetie, I always knew you were going to be amazing!" My mom gushed. I blushed as I bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you mom." I said and I smiled as my dad patted me on the back. 

"Now, where is that beautiful Ms. Diamond, that I hear all so much about?" My mom asked winking at me. I groaned and stood up. 

"Yeah, I'd love to meet my future sister-in-law." My little sister, Gemma, teased. 

"Yeah son, where is she? I'd like to meet her also. She seems like she'd be really good for you." My dad agreed. I looked across the room to see Diamond, now talking with Lottie and Gary. I looked back at my family to see hopeful and excited faces, I sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get her. Just don't be weird, alright?" I complained when they all smiled.

"Oh trust me, honey we would never." Gemma sarcastically smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to my lovely group of friends.

"Alright, everyone, how are we doing?" I loudly announced, getting everyone's attention. They all looked up lifted their glasses of coffee, or hot chocolate, and I'm pretty sure Chelsea has wine in her water bottle. 

"This is amazing Bobs."

"Do you have more of that cake?"

"My nan sends her congratulations!" 

"Everything was just scrumptious!"

"I am stuffed." I beamed as I heard all of their approvals. I made my way around the tables, receiving hugs, compliments, pats on the back and all. I took a couple selfies with Chelsea and Priya, who immediately uploaded the Instagram. Noah and Hope acted like my adopted parents and squeezed my cheeks, Marisol and Lucas asked a couple of questions about how to get dough rising and all. I walked over to where Gary, Lottie, and Diamond were sitting.

"You really did it Bobs! I got to get my nan down here sometime. She'll love it!" Gary boasted. 

"Seriously bro there is nothing, that I would love more. I have been dying to meet you nan." I responded. 

"My birthday is in a couple of months. It would be a lot if you guys came down." Gary suggested. 

"Mate I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said seriously before looking at Diamond. "Speaking of meeting family members, Diamond I have 3 people who are dying to meet you offically in person." I told her. "My parents and sister are sitting over there. They await your presence m'lady." I said offering her my hand. I could see a little nervous expression on her face. 

"Ooo Bobby can I meet them next?! I'd love to see the people who created you." Lottie questioned with a rasied hand. I laughed and nodded. 

"Sure, of course! My dad has been asking me all about your tattoes." I replied. 

"I'd like to meet Bobby's dad also. I want o see how long his dreads are." Gary noted to Lottie. They began having their own conversation and I turned my eyes back to Diamond. I gave her a reassuring smile as she took my hand. 

"Don't be nervous lass. It's going to be fine." I told her as she stood up. "They have been dying to meet you for a long time." I told her and chuckled as she began fixing her hair. "Stop you look fine. I promise." I told her. She frowned at me. 

"Bobby, these are your parents." She protested. "What if they don't like me?" She feared looking at me. I smiled and bent down to kiss her head. 

"Trust me, be yourself lass. That's all they really want." I told her before leading her to my parents table. No reason for her to be nervous. They already love her. My mom looked up and beamed as I walked over with Diamond. 

"Here she is, the lovely lady Diamond," I presented. I moved out of the way as Diamond leaned down to embrace my mom in her arms. 

"It is so nice to finally meet you!" I heard Diamond gush as my mom rocked them both back and forth. 

"Bobby, has told us so much about you, dear. Oh my goodness, you are even more beautiful in person!" My mom squealed as Diamond pulled away. 

"You are too kind Ms. McKenzie!" Diamond smiled down at her. "I see where Bobby gets his kind nature from. You've definitely taught him well." 

"Oh why thank you my sweets. This is my husband," My mom said patting my dad on his shoulder. 

"Hello Mr. McKenzie! I see where Bobby gets his handsome looks from." Diamond smiled looking at me and winking. We all chuckled and Diamond giggled at my dads light flirting. _That's my girl. Killing it already._ I smiled widely down at her as my father kissed the back of her hand. _My dad is going to definitely invite her to Sunday brunch for sure._ I locked eyes with my sister who was wiggling her eye-brows at me. I rolled my eyes and I interrupted my dads flirting to introduce my sister. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is Gemma, my little sister." I said. Gemma excitedly pulled a chair next to her and patted the chair.

"Please sit, I have been dying to meet you." Diamond giggled and sat down next to her, leaving me to stand. 

"I have too. I actually want to ask if you had any embarrassing stories about Bobby." Diamond grinned. Gemma looked at me and smiled evilly. Wait, what? 

"Oh do I?" Gemma smirked. My eyes widened as she began speaking. _You are not telling her anything._

"I don't think now is the time or place." I said interrupting them. Diamond gave me a teasing smile and i cursed myself for not being able to speak to her telepathically. 

"I think this is the perfect time. I'll never have this chance again." Gemma replied.

"Oh come on Bobby, don't be a wee lass." My dad spoke. "I have a wonderful story about Bobby." I groaned and put my face in my hands. 

"Please dad don't," I begged as my mom and dad whispered to each other. 

"Alright, we will give you this one Diamond,” my dad started. “Bobby once had an old job where he was sick one day. He was laid up in the living room watching a romantic movie.” I groaned and hid my face in my hands. _Not this one.._

”So Bobby tried to order takeaway, but he somehow managed to dial into a work meeting instead! He panicked and tried to end the call, but he dropped his phone underneath the TV stand. The movie he was watching was now at a pretty X-Rated scene...so unfortunately for Bobby his boss and her boss ended up hearing everything! They had to sit through several groanings, moanings, and Bobby’s swearing trying to get his phone.” I groaned as everyone started laughing. My face was on fire behind my hands. 

“What happened after that?” I heard Diamond ask. 

“Well Bobby had so much explaining to do after that. The next day his co-workers would leave fake love letters and chocolates on his desk for weeks.” My mom said wiping tears from his eyes. I pulled my hands away from my face as I heard Diamond giggling with my parents as they continued to embarrass me. I looked at the group and for a moment I took in how proud I was. My family loved her, not that they didn’t before, but I can see just how much they adore her. They might like her just as much as I do. My mind drifted back to the gift I had for her in my office. My eyes widened as I realized this would be my only chance to show her. 

“Alright, can we be done with the stories now?” I interrupted. Diamond giggles at something Gemma whispered in her ear. “I need to grab something from the back actually. Diamond care to be the assistance?” I asked pulling back her chair. She stood up and as usual accepted the hand I reached out for her. 

“Of course! It was lovely to meet you all! I will definitely take you up on that Sunday brunch one of these days.” Diamond said turning back to my parents. 

”You come when Bobby comes home one of these weekends.” My mom said smiling at her. I started making my way around the corner with Diamond following in toe. We walked through the kitchen and down a small hallway, where my back office was. I opened the door letting Diamond walk in first before switching on the lights. 

"Nice cozy little office." She spoke looking around. I shut the door behind us and shrugged. 

"Aye could be better." I said walking towards the mini fridge. I opened it and pulled out the light pink box. I turned around to find her smiling at a painting. She turned around as i cleared my throat. 

"Ma chere, Medemoiselle," I spoke in my best French accent. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now I invite you to relax, pull up a chair, as your loving friend Bobby proudly presents, your dinner!" I finished showing her the box in my hand. Diamond giggled at my impression of Lumiere, from her favorite Disney movie, and sat in the chair across my desk. 

"I love your Lumiere impression Bobby." Diamond approved softly clapping her hands as I placed the box down in front of her. 

"Good, I stayed here for an hour practicing it," Smiling as she started unwrapping the box. 

"I just adore that this box is my favorite shade of pink." She mentioned before I heard her gasp. She had her hands around her mouth as she took in the pretty creation in front of her. On the desk was a single cupcake. It was a giant cupcake wrapped in a light pink and white-polka dot liner. The flavor was simple chocolate, with pink strawberry icing, and a large strawberry on top. I tried to do something really creative, but if I know anything about Diamond, she cares about small things. 

"Bobby it's so pretty!" She gushed. _Yes! She liked it!_

"I'm glad you like it lass. I um...you've really been highly supportive of this new bakery, and letting me stay with you, and basically just being an awesome person to me. I wanted to find a really special way to thank you. So I created this signature cupcake for you. Light pink is your favorite color, and I know you love strawberries with your chocolate so I made this one special for you. Anytime you come down to the bakery, just ask for the Diamond Special, and me or the one of the other chefs will make one for you." I told her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes before she threw her arms around me in a hug. 

"Careful sweets, I'm not made out of steel." I said as I took a step back to steady us both. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. 

"Thank you so much, Bobby! It's beautiful!" I heard her say in my neck. I smiled and squeezed her tighter as I felt some tear drops on my skin. 

"You're not supposed to be crying lass." I pulling away from her so I could wipe her face. 

"I know, I'm sorry for being emotional, but your just so sweet." She replied smiling at me. "You didn't have to do that Bobby." She sniffed. 

"I wanted to. You honestly deserve more in my opinion. You really do mean a lot to me. I just really wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me in the last few weeks. I know I've been keeping you up all night with my worries and such. I just thought giving you your own cupcake would be a great way to show how much I appreciate you." Diamond pulled my face down and gave me a huge kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you Bobby so much, but I also have a gift for you." She added and walked over to her coat. She pulled it off the hook and sitting underneath was a blue bag. 

"Oh do you?" I questioned her eyeing the blue bag. She gave me shy smile. 

"I found it shopping this morning. It's nothing like your gift, but I hope you like it." She responded. I took the bag and dug through the tissue paper. I pulled out a white folded apron. On the front were giant letters in letters in black that read WORLD CLASS PASTRY CHEF. In the middle was a picture of a cupcake. Tears welled in my eyes and I smiled as I wrapped Diamond in the biggest hug. 

"Thank you, I love it so much!" I said as I kissed her face all over. She giggled as I kissed her had last before I started tying the apron around my neck and waist. "I can't wait to use this starting tomorrow morning. The other chefs are going to be jealous." I told her. 

"I'm glad you like it, Bobby." She replied smiling at me. Her smile was kind and tender. I also noticed that there fresh new tears in her eyes as she looked on at me. For a moment, I could see it, it wasn't fully there, but it was just enough for me to notice. She was giving me the same face she made when Lucas first arrived in the villa. The look of interest. All the little Bobby's in my head started cheering, because they understood that all the work I've been putting in might actually be paying off. 

"Hey, you okay?" I asked walking towards her. I grabbed her hand as she nodded her head. 

"I'm fine, just being emotional." She brushed off as she wiped her eye. "This was a very sweet moment we just had." She stated softly. 

"We can make it even sweeter if you want?" I suggested smirking at her. The usual twinkle in her eye came back as she let me lead the conversation more playful. 

"Is this another one of your attempts to kiss me?" She questioned with raised eyebrows. 

"This is, how am I doing?" I asked her. My heart skipped a beat as she stepped closer to me. She smirked at me as she pulled my face down to hers. _She's really going to do it._ I closed my eyes as I felt a slight touch of her lips, only for her to leave me hanging as she booped my nose. I felt something light and I could smell the faint smell of strawberry. 

"You did not just boop me with frosting?" I was completely flabbergasted as she giggled and licked more frosting off her cupcake. 

"You said to have an even sweeter moment. This frosting is sweet, your sweet, I was just combining the two sweetest things in the room." She winked at me. She took her finger and swiped some more frosting on her finger, before sucking the finger in her mouth.

"I might be sweet lass, but watching you eat that frosting is just as sweet." I grumbled as she watched me with raised eyebrows. _She's doing this on purpose. She's the biggest tease I know._ "Do me a favor and suck that more slowly." I ordered causing her cheeks to warm and for her to stop all together. "Why did you stop?" I whined as she wiped her finger on a Kleenex. She walked over to me and licked the frosting off of my nose. 

"Because I don't like orders." She smirked at me before picking up her cupcake. "Are we ready to join the others?" She asked walking over the door. 

"You are quite the seductress, you know that?" I told her as I untied my apron. I placed the apron on my desk and followed her back to the party. 

"I live to serve Bobby." She replied just before we were interrupted by everyone asking Diamond about her fancy cupcake. I looked over at my family to find them giving me several thumbs up. I smiled back at them before putting myself in the conversation about a simple, but meaningful cupcake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos! Much Love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond get's real personal with Bobby  
> Diamond get's real personal with Chelsea  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Chapter 3. Here is the next one!

I groaned and stretched my legs as the sunlight beamed down my face. I squinted my eyes shut and let out another groan as I turned away from Bobby's stomach and onto my side. Last night was wild. The amount of drinks I drank should've been a crime. Why didn't anyone stop me? Who even allowed me to drink this much? I bet it was Lottie and maybe Gary. _What great friends I have._ I groaned as I felt that awful nauseas feeling creep into my stomach. Hangovers suck poop. I closed my eyes tight as I tried to remember what happened last night. 

_We arrived at the club. Us girls waited by a table while the boys left to get drinks. Bobby came back with my favorite drink of Malibu rum and pineapple juice. We were all just chilling and talking, Bobby offers to get me another drink, and I accept of course. Me being an extreme lightweight, I start feeling myself. All of a sudden I felt like dancing. Pulling Chelsea with me, we walk out to the dance floor and start dancing to Beyoncé. Priya joins soon after, then comes Lottie, and then everyone. Chelsea asks me if I want anything from the bar, I say yes. She brings me a shot of tequila, which I decline at first, but with Lottie's encouragement I take it. Now at this point I'm a goner, but I can still function like a normal person. And like a normal person I buy five shots and demand that Bobby takes all of them. He does it like a pro. Job done. All of a sudden Gary pops a drink in front of Bobby and I, and then another shot, and another, and another._

_Now at this point the liquor in my system has given me a power of excitement and adrenaline. All I want to do is dance. So I step onto a random table in front of me and start dancing. I hear the cheers from my fellow cast mates as I start moving my hips in a sexy manner to Chris Brown. I bend down as Lottie hands me another drink and now I'm sipping and dancing on the table. Until I loose my footing and almost fall. I laugh as Gary and Bobby help me down from the table. I wrap my arms around Bobby's neck as I laugh into his ear._

_"Easy lass, we don't need you breaking an ankle." Bobby yelled in my ear, but I pay him no mind as I turn around and start dancing on him. We danced for a couple of songs before Noah interrupts and starts a conversation with Bobby. I turned around and laid my head on his chest. I remember feeling how warm his hands were on my back as wrapped them around my waist. I also remember how good he smelled too. I remember just leaning on Bobby's chest and after a while of just standing around, I started to get bored and I walked away from Bobby to get another drink. I remember Chelsea being an angel in one ear telling me I had enough and an evil Lottie telling me I needed to have one more. In the end Lottie wins. I sipped my drink and looked around. I recall telling Chelsea that I couldn't find Bobby. Chelsea and Lottie both lead me to where Bobby was talking with Gary. He laughs as he notices me with another drink in my hand. I finish my drink and I start solo dancing to the house music. I walked away from the group ,so I was standing a little ways away from them, but I made sure that I was able to see them._

_You ever get to that point in drinking when your just standing and looking into space? Your aware of everyone around you, you know what's going on, but everything is just confusing? That's where I was. The lights were too much, the faint smoke was too much. I turned around to stare at my group of friends and found them all just watching me. I saw Lottie doing something with her finger, but I couldn't tell if she was motioning me over, but to me, it looked like she wanted me to look down. I looked down and focused as I found a random pair of sunglasses on the floor. I bent down and picked them up. I put them on my face and I frowned as they didn't work. I looked over at my friends to find Bobby and Lottie laughing in amusement, Priya slapped her palm on her forehead, and Gary was too busy taking pictures of me. Chelsea walked over to me smiling and started messing with the glasses on my face. All of a sudden the room turned even more dark and I gasped and started spinning in circles. I heard someone yell "She's done for the night guys" over the music and I spun into someone's chest._

_"Your lookin mighty cool lass." I heard Bobby whisper in my ear. "But I'm going to have to keep an eye on you now. No more drinks for you."_

_"What? You cant-" I started to object, but I saw Bobby shake his head at me. I pouted as Chelsea comes over with an open water bottle, and tries to get me to take sips, but I close my mouth tight. Bobby laughs and yells something at Chelsea before taking the water bottle from her._

_"Let's get back to the group. You need to sit and drink this water." Bobby says taking my hand and starts to walk, but I don't move. Bobby looks back at me with raised eyebrows. My ears close in on the song playing in the background. This is the song. The song that I have been waiting to dance with someone for forever, and ever since I was little girl, I have never gotten the chance to. As Chris Brown's With You played in the background, I asked Bobby if he would dance with me. Bobby smiled before dropping the water bottle and putting his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and we stared spinning around in a slow circle._

_"You have got to be cutest drunk I have ever laid eyes on." Bobby leaned to whisper in my ear._

_"You have got to be the cutest non-drunk I have ever laid eyes on." I responded making him laugh and kiss my forehead. I took note that he always liked to do that when he was holding me, but I liked it if I had to be honest. I felt his shoulders shake as I heard him laugh._

_"I'm glad you like it beautiful." I heard him say. Did I say that out loud? I hid my face in his neck and I smiled as he pulled me closer in his arms. We turned so now Bobby's back was facing our friends. My cheeks flamed as I saw Lottie and Priya whispering, Chelsea was jumping up and down like a nine-year old, and Gary was standing next to Lottie, now taking a picture with Bobby's phone. My eyes moved down to Lucas, who I honestly didn't realize was still here. We haven't talked since I yelled at him in the villa. I didn't even speak to him tonight. He was watching Bobby and I dance. He looked kind of sad and regretful as he watched us. I moved my eyes away from him and looked at Noah and Hope. Noah was smiling and Hope was also. My eyes trailed back to Lucas and for a moment my heart ached, thinking about my time with him in the villa._

_"Bobby," I spoke as the song ended. We were both now just standing as some unkown song played in the background._

_"What's up lass?" He asked staring down at me. I lifted up the sunglasses and I looked deep in his eyes._

_"Do you think you can make me a toastie when we get home?" I innoeclty asked. I drunkenly smiled as Bobby laughed and nodded his head._

_"Anything, you want lass." He said and led us back to the group. I remember standing next to Bobby smiling widely as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. About twenty minutes went by of me complainging about my shoes, The guys all seemed sober enought to drive. Bobby hopped in Priya's driver side of her rental car, I hopped in the passenger side and controlled the radio. The rest of the group was staying together in a hotel, and I think we made plans for dinner or something. Bobby helped pull out the pull-out couch while Priya and Lottie moved some furtintiure around, so that one of them could sleep on the air mattress. Lastly, Bobby got ready to make me my toasite but to be honest I don’t remember eating it._

And now I am awake at noon, with a serious hangover, and I feel like crap. I felt the sheets rustle beside me and Bobby groan before getting out of bed. I smiled as a moment later the room got darker. 

"Thank you for doing that." I muttered and I heard Bobby grunt in response.

"It's too early for sunlight." Bobby responded joining me back in bed. I turned over just in time for me to cuddle into his side. 

"I never thought I'd hear you say that. Especially at noon." I said as he threw a lazy arm over me. Bobby lazily chuckled and yawned. 

"That is super late for me. I didn't fall asleep until maybe thirty minutes after you crashed on the kitchen table." I huffed. 

"Is that why I never got my toastie?" I asked and Bobby chuckled. 

"That is exactly why. You were so excited for it too. It took my one minute to get the ingredients out, I turn around and your snoring." Bobby told. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Yeah, that's the last thing I remember about last night." I stated. 

"I carried you into the room. Lottie came in and changed you out of your dress." Bobby explained. 

"That was nice of her. I'll have to thank her, when I see her." I said snuggling my face closer in Bobby's chest. "Last night was a blast." Bobby chuckled. 

"You were a blast babe. You really know how to party. The best was when you got on that table." Bobby agreed. 

"I almost died when I fell." I replied as I started to giggle. "Good thing you and Gary were there to catch me or I would've been a goner for sure." 

"Anytime lass. I would've felt horrible if you hurt." 

"Wouldn't have been your fault. I got my drunk self up there." I reassured him. "It would've only been my fault." I said yawning. 

"I actually have to ask you something." he revealed and scooted down so that we were now face to face. 

"Ask away." I told him. 

"Last night, is it true no one has slow danced with you to that song?" Bobby asked. I frowned and nodded. 

"Yeah, younger Diamond wasn't always as fun as she is today. I didn't really entirely date in high school, I wasn't really anyone's choice, and if I was, I was always second. I had requested the song to the DJ at prom. I was super excited when he played it, only to find my date dancing and smooching with someone else. Then, my ex and I were at a wedding, and when the song came on, I all of a sudden couldn't find him. Turns out he was dancing in the bathroom with one of the bridesmaids." I said rolling my eyes. 

"Wow, what a real charmer he was." Bobby sarcastically replied. 

"Yeah, my best friend since high school, Irena, basically thinks the song is cursed." I told him giggling. "But I like to think that, the only reason they left me for someone else, is because I wasn't meant to dance with them at all." I said smiling a little. 

"I'm loving the positivity babe! Last night was a successful night then? We did dance to the song, and might I add, I did not leave you for someone else." Bobby informed brushing my hair back. The sudden realization hit me in the face. Bobby started to laugh as I started babbling non-sense as a reply and fully hiding my face in my hands. I couldn't speak. My face was hottest its ever been and I consumed myself so deep into my emotions that I started to cry. 

"Stop hiding your face! I want to see!" Bobby grabbed my wrists away. "Oh my goodness lass, don't cry." Bobby cried as he pulled my face in his chest. 

"I'm sorry Bobby, that just made me really happy." I wailed as Bobby softly chuckled and rubbed my back. 

"Don't ever apologize for being yourself with me. Besides, I can never get enough of your happy cries." Bobby said squeezing me tight. "To be honest I didn't take you as an emotional person. This was a surprise to me to be honest. I never once saw it in the villa. You really hid it well." Bobby mentioned as my cries soothed. 

"Yes, you did. When stuff went in the air with Lucas and then Priya left." I pointed out. Bobby shook his head and wiped a tear from falling. 

"I thought it was because you were just really upset?" Bobby questioned confused. I nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, but remember how sensitive I was after that? I take things as they come, but when something really hurts me, I cry like a baby. I'm a pretty strong person, because I was built to be, by my mom. I can handle anything that comes my way, but there are certain things that have enough power to wound me. I sometimes take things way too personal than I should, and I let it carry on in my heart longer than I should also. I didn't really understand my emotions until my first year of college and read an article about it. It made me understand why I was such an emotional wreck most of the time." 

"What was it like growing up for you? I know your parents got divorced and you guys struggled for a while." Bobby asked and began playing with some of my hair. 

"I had a rough time, but it was easier being an only child. Watching them fight all the time was rough. He wasn't physically abusive to my mom, but he was emotionally. Even to me sometimes. There was a time period where I would only ask my mom for things, my dad would notice, say something mean, my mom would snap at my defense and then they'd start arguing. Sometimes, I would sit in my room and jut cry about it. One day, I believe I was about 12, I asked my dad help for homework, when my mom was gone, and he basically criticized me the whole time. That was the last time I asked him for help."

“A year after that, I started my womanly cycle," A faint blush came to my cheeks. "That was when all my emotional stuff came a long. It was rough not really understanding why I was feeling a certain way or why I just couldn't understand myself. I was highly insecure about myself at that point. This was around the time I started playing the Cello as well. I finally met some people I considered to be my friends as well. It was a positive note on my childhood, but not for long. After my dad left and the divorce was final, my mom was working ninety-percent of the time, so I was pretty much alone all the time. That definitely didn't help me at all. Maybe a month or two later my mom had found out that my dad had gotten married to another woman. I refused to see him no matter what the custody agreement was. He didn't call either so that was that. Once I got into high school, things weren't bad, but they weren't good either." 

"I'd imagine you to be pretty popular to be honest." Bobby spoke. I shrugged. 

"I used to wish I was, but I was definitely more shy. Even with the band kids I was the quietest out of all of them. I just didn't feel completely comfortable around people I didn't know. I was pretty much the shy awkward cello girl. I really only spoke to my two besties. People noticed me if I got a haircut or something, but I wasn't keen on getting attention. Especially, around boys. I would sweat if a cute boy even talked to me. " Causing Bobby to laugh. 

"Man, I wish I was around to see that!" Bobby interrupted. I blushed and giggled. 

"It was so embarrassing Bobby," I stated before continuing. "Anyway, like I mentioned earlier. My senior prom turned into a disaster. I wasn't too interested in the guy who asked me, but I said yes to be nice. And when I found him kissing that girl, I just left the party all together. I was completely crushed by it though. I spent all night crying about it too. I was so happy when I graduated and I left for school. It was nice to be away, I actually started making new friends. I became more confident . I just kind of grew into this introverted extroverted person. And then I met my ex. We dated for about two years until the night of his cousins wedding. I immediately left when I saw him and his cousins friend both come out from the bathroom. I didn't even tell him. I just left. I cried the whole way home in the back of a taxi. My mom was furious. After my dad had left, my mom and I would have countless conversations about men. She would tell me to always walk away if I felt I wasn't being appreciated or loved, and I stood by that. After my ex, I promised that I would stop being second place to the men in my life and just focus on school and my career."

"And then love island came along." Bobby noted. I nodded my head. 

"My two best friends convinced me to go on it. I didn't want to, but I was like hey, maybe I'll actually become someone's number one. It was hard because I felt friendly vibes from everyone, until Lucas along of course. Lucas gave me butterflies. He made me happy and I was excited for when he picked me in that disaster coupling. He was the first guy I was really interested in. " I spoke. 

"So when Lucas pied you off for another girl.." Bobby trailed off. "Oh shit lass." Bobby gasped. I just shrugged and nodded my head. 

"Yeah, he replaced me with a knock off version of myself." I muttered thinking about Blake and how much she resembled me. 

"I'm sorry Diamond, you really didn't deserve that." Bobby apologized. I smiled at him. 

"Thanks Bobby, I appreciate you saying that, but it isn't your fault. It's just a thing in the past now." I said.

"Was it hard for you to see him last night? I know you guys didn't interact at all, but.." he trailed off. I frowned and shook my head. 

"Not entirely, but I also don't necessarily want to be around him. I'm at a point where I can say hello and keep it moving you know?" I smiled as Bobby kissed the top of my head.

"I'm proud of you babe." I giggled as he booped my nose. I warmed underneath his praise and smiled. 

"That means a lot Bobby." I smiled warmly at him. He smiled back and kissed the back of my hand.

"Thank you for sharing all that with me lass." He spoke as we heard some shuffling outside the bedroom door. 

"Thanks for listening." I managed to get out before our bedroom door busted open to find Lottie smirking at us. 

"Look at you two all cuddled up!" She teased. "Get up! We are meeting everyone around 5pm for light drinks and then dinner!" She says. "Diamond, can you please curl my hair also. I really like how you dot it." I laughed and sent Bobby a smile before getting off the bed. We spent the next couple hours taking turns in the shower, curling hair, doing make-up, and vibing to music. Bobby had Gary on facetime the whole time so he could feel some sort of other male presence in the room. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, with a white V-neck, and a jean jacket. I slipped on an ankle bracelet and white flats to match. Once we were all dressed we hopped in Priya's rental and made our way to meet the others at the bar. We walked into the small bar and found the rest of the group at the outside bar. 

"Oi! Diamond, what do you say about round two?!" Gary yelled as I walked in. I laughed and I was about to agree, before everyone yelled no. I frowned and looked at the group. 

"Oh come on, I wasn't even that bad last night. You all should blame Lottie and Gary anyway. They are the ones who gave me most of the drinks anyway." I blamed. 

"She's got you there Gaz." Bobby agreed laying an arm around my shoulder. I giggled with a big smile. _Bobby's always got my back._

"Yeah, yeah. But hey, still my offer stands all night Diamond." Gary said holding out a beer. I winked at him before we all walked to one of the larger tables. We scooted them together and as usual were all going around and cracking jokes. And then twenty minutes later we all branch off and start having our own conversations. It was always nice having the chance to sit down and catch up with everyone. The mood was uplifting and clear. It's nice to be in a room with people that you know care about you. Further down the hour we move to the restaurant next door. We all sit down and I take my place at the end of the table. On my left was Chelsea and we started a conversation about her exterior designing after I mentioned about possibly looking for a bigger apartment. 

"What about Bobby?" Chelsea asked me. 

"I am positive he would go wherever I go. Besides, I just think we need more space. I'm definitely not kicking him out or anything like that. Besides I really enjoy his company. He's amazing to live with." I added taking a sip of wine. Chelsea giggled. 

"To live with or cuddle with?" Chelsea teased. I giggled and licked my lips. 

"I'll be completely honest with you. Both. " Chelsea quietly squealed before the waiter placed our food in front of us. I ordered my favorite cheese ravioli with a side of broccoli. I laughed when Chelsea pointed out that Bobby ordered hoops on toast. I giggled as Gary and Noah started scolding him. 

"Hey! Bobby can eat whatever he wants! Leave him alone." I demanded before chewing on a piece of ravioli. I giggled as Gary started calling me out, before Bobby demanded that he leaves me alone as well. Chelsea wiped her face with her napkin before grabbing my attention once again. 

"I just want to share something with you and please don't be mad." Chelsea started. I put down my fork and wiped my face. 

"What's up Chels?" I asked her slightly worried. Chelsea took a deep breath. 

"I sort of..might've...alright, so I went to use the bathroom this morning, and I might have overheard your conversation with Bobby this morning." She revealed with a heavy look of sorrow on her face. My mouth dropped a little in shock. "I know it was wrong of me to listen in and I really am sorry about it." She added. 

"How much did you hear?" I questioned her. 

"I finally moved away when you mentioned Lucas at the end." She responded searching my face for a reaction. I'll have to admit that I was a little bothered by Chelsea's eavesdropping, but then again, at least I don't have to re-tell the story to her. 

"I'll have to be honest with you Chelsea, I am a little annoyed that you eavesdropped." I told her and I saw her face fall. "But I am not mad at you in any way. We are fine." I told her grabbing her hand. Chelsea ginned and squeezed my hand. 

"Okay good, because now I have something I really want to share with you." She said scooching her chair closer to mine. "And this conversation will always stay between us." She said. I looked at her with raised eyebrows and giggled. 

"You keep a secret?" I teased. I laughed as Chelsea rolled her eyes. 

"I'll have you know I have been working on my gossip sneezing." She joked referencing Elisa. I laughed before holding my wine glass in my hand. 

"I kid. Alright, tell me." I said. She looked around the table to make sure no one was paying any close attention. She turned back to me and gave me a serious expression.

"Be honest with me Diamond. Just me. Do you see a future between you and Bobby?" She asked. I swear she just slapped me in the face with a brick. That's what it felt like to me at least. I looked at Bobby from across the table and he was currently slurping spaghetti off of Noah's plate. 

"Of course I do." I stammered looking at her. "Bobby is one of my closest friends." Chelsea held up a hand and shook her head. 

"Diamond come on. Be real with me please?" She pleaded. I took a large gulp of wine before looking back at Bobby. He was laughing at something Gary said. I looked back at Chelsea and nodded. 

"Bobby and I will always be in each others lives. However, I wouldn't mind for things to take a romantic turn. And with the way the last month has been going, I feel as if they definitely have been." I told her and she smiled widely at me. 

"I'm glad you said that, because I really think you and Bobby have something truly special." She stated. "You guys have this pure energy that just surrounds you both. It's honestly quite amazing that you guys have gone this long without making things official. After hearing what I heard this morning, I can really understand you better though. When did things start progressing for you?" She asked me. 

"I mean we have always got on well even back in the villa. Before and after Lucas. He's always been a great person to me. He shown me that several times. I felt something around our last reunion, when we were on the balcony. Something just felt right about the moment we shared out there. There's been little things here and there when he moved in as well. And there have been big things as well. I know he's courting me, and I have to say I'm pretty impressed with his patience. I hope now he can understand why." 

"Does it scare you at all?" Chelsea asked me. I nodded my head taking another sip of wine. 

"Of course, it does. Everything aside, Bobby and I have built a wonderful friendship. We've built this friendship on a foundation of trust and honesty. I can tell him anything and be okay, because I know at the end of the day he understands, and if he doesn't he'll try. I don't ask much from him, I hardly ask him to do anything, and he just does it without even asking. The fear is that we get romantic and then everything comes crashing down. I feel like I'm in the villa, someone could easily walk in and turn his head." Chelsea nodded and stole a glance at Bobby.

"Do you think things would be easier if you just told him how you felt?" Chelsea questioned. I shook my head. 

"Maybe, maybe not, but you heard what I said about being a second choice...I was second to my father, I was second on prom, I was second with my ex, and I was second with Lucas. I just want things with Bobby to naturally progress as they are. It might be slow paced right now, but I like how things are going." Chelsea smiled at me warmly. 

"He wont hurt you, you know. If I know Bobby, like I do, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally." She said. I smiled at her nodding. 

"I know, I trust him." I responded before taking another sip of wine. 

"I can't wait to see what happens Diamond, I really can't, you really deserve this and so does Bobby. I'll be rooting for you both." She said grabbing my hand. This conversation meant so much more to me than I could imagine and knowing that I have her full support showed me, just how much she cares. I looked at her grinning face and for the second time today, my emotional scale busted through the roof. Chelsea face turned worried as I started to cry. I could see her face panicking as the tears streamed down my face. 

"Don't cry! Because then I'll start crying!" Chelsea yelled causing everyone to direct their attention to us. 

"You'll always be my bra sister!" I wailed and soon enough Chelsea started crying.

"I love you so much Diamond!" Chelsea cried before we embraced each other tightly and cried into each others shoulders.

"What is going on with you guys?" Priya asked

"Alright, someone take their wine away!" I heard Lottie yell. 

"Does anyone know what happened?" Marisol asked. 

"What are they crying about?" Gary yelled. 

"They both need to stop or I'm going to join them." Bobby muttered causing Chelsea and I to erupt in crying giggles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments! Much Love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond and Bobby spend some time apart and are both missing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, my actual name is Diamond. I use myself in this story. And probably in ever other story I'll write.  
> I do not play the cello.  
> And I am very emotional. I tried to express that. but it's hard for me to really put things into words.  
> Side note, there are only 4 more chapters left!  
> Hope you enjoy!

I was hopeful and I held my breath as I unlocked the door. I walked inside to find the house extremely quiet. I shut the door behind me, throwing down my purse in frustration. I pushed my back against the door and slid down onto the floor. It's been two months since Bobby's bakery night, and ever since then, we have barely seen each other. I have a huge Christmas concert coming up with the orchestra, and I've been practicing for a spot to have a huge solo piece. I've been spending lots of time hiding in a room backstage practicing, and on top of that, I have to perform all the other music. It's really been taking a toll on my life outside. I haven't talked to any of the girls, and when I do have time, its for maybe fifteen minutes. I really miss my conversations with Chelsea and Priya. Lottie has been hard to reach also, we've been playing phone tag for weeks now. 

Things with Bobby have definitely slowed down also. He's been super busy with the bakery. Leaving before I wake up most days and by the time I get home late at night, he's already sleeping. I sometimes will only see him for ten minutes a day. It's starting to get really annoying, not seeing my bakery boy every night and morning. I desired to have one night of him just giggling in the bed beside me. I miss his corny dad jokes and flirty comments. Sometimes, the only way I get to bed is holding his pillow inhaling his cologne through the fabric. Our schedules just aren't aligning and it's super frustrating. I used to be on his schedule and it was actually great waking up early in the morning! I remember the first time, he took me up to a cliff, so I could watch my first sunrise. 

_"Do we seriously have to wake up at this hour for this?" I groaned as we hiked up the large hill. I yawned and gulped down the last of my coffee. Bobby chuckled next to me and slowed down his walk, to match my speed._

_"Well lass, if you wouldve went to sleep like I told you too, you wouldn't be so tired. I don't think playing sims was that important." Bobby responded._

_"Bobby, I was trying to get my children back from child services. I had to take care of that." I defended. Bobby laughed and put an arm around my shoulder._

_"I'm glad that your playing a game, becasue I'd be so confused. We really aced that baby challenge." I giggled at that memory._

_"You were the cutest dad ever." I teased placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and smiled._

_"Oh stop. I took no comparison standing next to you. Talk about a hot milf." He moved away to doge my hand from hitting him. I giggled as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Come on, let's hurry before we miss it." Bobby said striding his legs faster._

_"Are you forgetting that I am shorter than you?" I muttered picking up a light job behind him._

_"Well shorty, it looks like you need to keep growing." He joked as we reached the end of the cliff. We sat down next to each other and continued to lightly tease each other. I looked into the night sky and man were the starts shining brighter. I've never really seen them so bright before. They were beautiful. To think they were just balls hot gas. I shivered a little as the wind blew causing Bobby to frown at me._

_"Are you cold?" he asked me._

_"I must've left my sweater in the car." I replied rubbing my arms. I saw him move from his spot, and at first, I thought he was making his back down the hill, but instead he moved behind me. He pulled me back towards him, so my back was to his chest. I blushed as this position felt very intimate. He wrapped his arms around me cocooning me around his body. I hummed as his warmth spread around my body._

_"You are like a furnace." I moaned leaning my head on his shoulder making him chuckle._

_"You know what, I say lass. I live to serve." I rolled my eyes and moved around to make myself more comfortable. We were silent for a moment before Bobby spoke._

_"Hey, can I ask you something?" He said._

_"Of course." I replied watching the sky._

_"If you could go back in time in the villa, would you change anything?" He questioned. I pondered his question for a moment before answering._

_"That's a big question. Why the curiosity?" I asked him instead._

_"I was talking to Gary the other night. He had asked me and now I'm asking you. Would you have done anyting different?" He asked again. I frowned before I really took a moment to think about his question._

_"If you want me to be honest Bobby, there is one thing." I stated as I felt my cheeks blushing._

_"Yeah, what's tha-oh wait! It's happening lass look!" I smiled at Bobby getting distarcted so easily. I looked at the sky and for a moment I didnt see anything. All of a sudden the bottom of the sky looked warm. It had a rosy glow, and when the sun grewm it became a magnigicent shade of blue to white, and then moved to light yellow._

_"It's beautiful Bobby," I spoke in amazment. "I've never seen anything like it."_

_"Told you so. You owe me another sunrise date." I hid my smile as he called this a date._

_"You can bring me here anytime you want." I told him and I smiled wider when he kissed the back of my head._

_That was our last date.._ I thought in my head. I sighed and picked myself up from the floor and walked to the kitchen. I pulled out a mug from the cabinet and grabbed the milk from the fridge. I poured the milk in the pot before setting it on the stove. I watched the milk cook for a while before I added the chocolate and mixed. I sat at the kitchen table and for a moment I was proud. I had offically made my own cup of hot chocolate using Bobbys recipe. I took a glup and frowned. _This tastes horrible._ I groaned and slammed my head on the table. _Bobby would know how to fix it._ I left the cup by itself on the table and headed to the shower. I turned it on and sighed as the steam began warming up the bathroom. 

I started with washing my hair, which will take a while, so maybe I will run into Bobby tonight. I picked up my tropical manga shampoo and began working it into my hair. I smiled a little. Bobby adored the smell of my hair. I remember catching him sniffing my hair one night. 

_Bobby and I were lying in bed. He had just finished telling me about the drama in the group chat. We were now just talking about random things and I was cuddles up on his chest. Bobby was rubbing my back with one hand and I was running my hand up and down his chest. I never did it back in the villa, but I found out, that he really likes it. I was well on my way to sleep when I felt his nose in my hair._

_"Your hair smells amazing. That's new shampoo. What is it?" He questioned._

_"It's this new shampoo I found. Do you like it?" I asked him._

_"I love it. Don't ever stop using it." He replied. I smiled and nodded my head._

_"You got it."_

The next day I went out and bought 3 more bottles so that I wouldn't run out. I didn't know a compliment like that could mean so much to me. Many people have commented me on my hair, but when Bobby does it, my insides just melt. It's not just my hair though, it could be anything. Bobby has always been a fan on how I dress, he always surprises me on his flirtatious compliments. I could change the pot to my growing Aloe plant and Bobby would come and tell me how much he likes it. He's literally amazing and I'm honestly so happy to have him in my life. I'd walk the ends of the earth just to see him smile. I sighed as I rinsed out my hair and added some conditioner. I finished up in the shower and walked into the bedroom to find my phone blinking. I grew a little excited hoping it was Bobby finally replying to my text from earlier, but I was disappointed to find it was a text from Chelsea. 

**Are you busy? I would love a chat. - Chels**

Well hopefully Bobby will be here soon. I picked up my phone and dialed Chelsea's number giggling at her excited tone. 

(Bobby POV)

I sighed in exhaustion as I gave my last customer her box of treats. I was delighted that she left with a huge smile on her face, but even more excited that it was closing time. I looked at the clock that read 9pm, and at the pile of dishes that my two cooks were currently in the process of cleaning. _I might need to hire a dishwasher. And a manager._ I'm excited that my bakery is doing amazing, but it has started to take an exhausting toll on my outside life and personal life. I yearned for my good balance between work and outside. But it was gone now, things were just too busy. It felt like it would never end! I was becoming more anti-social by the long hours each day. It was getting out of hand. Especially, now that it's been heavily taking away my time with Diamond. 

I took a moment to try and remember that last time I saw her smile, but truth be told it was probably a couple weeks ago. I haven't had my fill of her sweet presence in a while and I've been craving it for the last few days. Who knew you could live with someone and never see them? I made my way away from the counter and started helping cleaning up the kitchen. If I could finish this is an hour I could be home by 10:30 and maybe catch Diamond. I really missed her. The boys have been asking me about her, and I just say that we both are extremely busy right now. 

I hate that we havent been able to really see each other either. My six days a week schedule was nice, becasue I would dedicate every Sunday, when the bakery was closed, to her and take her to different places. But now its filled with me sleeping off six days of work and her next door practicing her cello. The last Sunday we spent together was at her moms place. It was my first time meeting her mom, and I got to see Diamond in her full dramatic nature.

_I watched in amusement as Ms. Blackwell, slowly and teasingly, took her fork cull of cake and ate it. She was smiling and I could tell that she was laughing as her shoulders shook. Diamond sat acorss from her, with a glare on her face and arms crossed. I had brought a cupcake to impress Diamond's mom. I totally forgot about how Diamond would feel about it._

_"Bobby, I just want to say, that this is literally the most delicious cupcake I have ever tasted in my life." She says as she swallows a spoonful._

_"Thank you, Ms. Blackwell! You'll have to come down by bakery. You can have any cupcake you like." I beamed at her. Boom! Got that approval easily. I chuckled as Ms. Blackwell eyed her daughter teasingly._

_"This is so good." Ms. Blackwell moaned as she took some frosting on her finger. I looked back at Diamond and I could see her glare darken before she hopped across the table. I laughed as Ms. Blackwell stood up with her cupcake and walked away from the table, and into the kitchen. She leaned on the counter facing the kitchen table._

_"Control yourself, Diamond. You brought a guest over." Diamond groaned and whined as her mom refused to share her cupcake. She was lying across the table face down and sobbed._

_"Please mom, all I want is a bite, please!" Diamond begged as she looked up from the table. I could see fake tears forming and her bottom lip quivering. I laughed as I watched her try to play her dramatic tricks._

_"That will not fool me anymore young lady." Her mom replied as she ate the last few pieces of her cupcake. Diamond slammed her head down on the table in sad defeat and I saw her shoulders shaking up and down. I stood up from the table and walked over to the back of her head. I lifted my hand and started patting her head like a baby._

_"There, there lass. That cupcake was made specail for your mom. I can make you, your special cupcake at home." I soothed and I could see her relax. She lifted her head off the table._

_"You mean it?" She replied making all of us laugh._

_"Of course I do!" I smiled as she slid off the table smiling. She sat down on her chair and started moving pieces of her hair._

_"Alright, cool!" She replied fixing her hair._

_"Bobby, get used to those tantrums, once she gets real comfortable, shell let them loose!" I heard her mom from behind me. I saw Diamond roll her eyes._

_"I don't have tantrums mom." Diamond spoke annoyed._

_"Now that you mention it, she has been having a couple already." I smirked as Diamond's eyes widened in shock._

_"What are you-"_

_"Oh I'm not surprised by that at all. Diamond has always been a little baby when she can't get her way." Her mom mentioned. "What was her last tantrum over?"_

_"I don't have-" Diamond started, but I interrupted her._

_"She got upset because the grocery store ran out of peanut butter. She complained and whined the whole time at the store. She even stomped her foot at one point." I was completely making this up. I really enjoyed the looks Diamond was giving me and her mom._

_"Bobby that never-"_

_"Oh my goodness you poor thing! Diamond you should be ashamed putting this young man through that!" Her mom scolded. I smirked over at her and boy was she giving me the funniest glare._

_"That never even happened mom!" She declared. But her mom and I ignored her._

_"How do you get her to stop?" I asked her mom. Her mom giggled and looked at me._

_"A spank on the bottom never did her wrong." She replied winking at me before attending to the food on the stove. I looked at Diamond with raised eyebrows and I could see her cheeks flaming red along with an embarrassed glare. I smirked and leaned over so i could whisper in her ear._

_"Keep giving me that glare, and daddy's going to-ouch!" I whispered as she slapped me on the head. I glared at her before I started smirking at flushed face._

_"Shut up!" She growled lowly and putting her face in her hands._

I smirked at that memory and put away the last of the dishes in the washer. Her mom and I continued to tease her for the rest of the night. I let Jon and Sammy go for the night, saying that I'll finish the rest. I waved them off and quickly started putting the rest of the dishes away. The time was 10:15 now and with the 15 minute walk home, I could definitely beat Diamond home. I closed up the bakery and started making my short walk home. I pulled out my phone and I cursed myself as I noticed her text message. 

The night is still young and I really hoped Diamond was home and still awake. I couldn't wait to quickly take a shower and cuddle in bed for a bit. I pushed my legs faster and faster down the sidewalk, but it just seemed like no matter how fast I walked, the longer it took. I just wanted to see her usual happy smile when she'd catch me walking in the door. It pleases me to know that she loved my presence, just as much as I love hers. I miss the way she would giggle at one of my horrible dad jokes. I don't even like dad jokes, I just tell them because I know how much they make her happy. I smiled in anticipation as I saw our bedroom light on. I quickly rushed up the stairs and walked into our apartment. 

It was quiet, which wasn't unusual, Diamond was a quiet person. I put down my things and I immediately walked to the bedroom. I frowned, but a small smile formed on my lips as I see her asleep on the bed. She looked so cute holding one of my pillows, which is my biggest confirmation, that she misses me also. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to quickly take a shower. I brushed my teeth and walked back into the bedroom. She looked so innocent sleeping. I turned off the light and quietly shut the door before crawling on the bed. I felt her body start to move, and I stopped moving so I wouldn't wake her. After a minute, I slowly laid down next to her, and slid the pillow out of her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her body tense and I cursed myself as she woke up. 

I saw her tired eyes open and I saw her blink a couple times to try and settle on me. 

"Bobby?" She croaked. I pulled her in my chest and rubbed her back. 

"It's me lass. I'm sorry I didn't meant to wake you." I whispered kissing her head. She yawned and snuggled closer in my chest. "Go back to sleep." I told her. It was quiet before felt her breathing settle. I let out a breath before closing my eyes, and just enjoying the moment of holding her. _This should all be over soon,_ was my last thought before I fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments! Much Love


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond and Bobby finally spend some time together.  
> Diamond and Bobby have their first confessional together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not one to write smut at all. So this gets a small amount of racy. If anyone would be interested in helping me out in that area, please let me know. Just three more chapters left! Anyway, hope you like!

Finally. It was happening. After two more weeks of planning and coordinating, I finally had a Sunday night available. Bobby and I have finally have time to spend a night together. One of the cooks, Jon from the bakery, is having a bonfire tonight at his place. He invited Bobby and was told not to come unless I made an appearance also. I was excited to finally have the chance to do something fun. I haven't exactly socialized in a while. This will be a nice break. Bobby came home an hour ago, and gave me his usual smirk as he found me still getting ready. I slid on my black vest and zipped it up before meeting Bobby outside the bedroom. 

Bobby was standing against the table. He was also wearing a matching black vest. He really wanted us to match for some reason tonight. Something about us being able to find each other if we get lost. I tried to reason that maybe we should go for another color, but he insisted on black, with a matching white long sleeve shirt to match. He stood up and smiled at me and offered me his hand, which I gladly took. I smiled back at him as he wrapped an arm around the back of my neck, pulling me close in his arms. 

"I like your hair tonight." He spoke. I smiled widely as my insides melted. I was sporting two buns on the top of my head and the rest of my hair was in its usually kinky curl form.

"Thank you." I replied happily. Bobby hummed as he tightened his grip on me before planting a kiss on my fore-head. 

"Mmm, I already can't wait to cuddle with you later tonight." Bobby spoke. I inhaled his scent of cologne and I had no shame in being caught either. 

"Do I smell good?" Bobby laughed. I gigged and nodded my head. 

"Amazing babe. Are we ready to go? You promised there would be marshmallows." I giggled excited. Bobby smiled and nodded his head. 

"There sure will be! Let's get out of here!" Bobby announced. We walked outside in the night sky, and Bobby stood at the end of the street trying to find a taxi. After whistling for one, we got settled inside and made ourselves comfortable in the back cab. About ten minutes later we pulled up in front of Josh's place. We hop out the taxi and open the front door to find a million people inside, and music blasting. _This was actually a lot. There are too many people in here._ I walked a couple steps further into the foyer and stopped before sneaking a glance at Bobby. He looked down at me and basically read my mind. 

"Alright, lets find Josh first, and then we can find somewhere quiet." He leaned down whispering in my ear. I nodded my head as he grabbed my hand, taking the lead in front of me. _I am too sober for this environment._ I followed Bobby into the kitchen and I slowed down my walk behind him as he started looking for his friend. I looked to my left and I could see a group of girls whispering and holding out their phone. I for one have completely forgotten that I was a "famous celebrity" inside the rest of the worlds eyes. The girls smiled as they noticed as I watching them and I gave them a small wave. I giggled at their excitement and followed Bobby through the kitchen. 

"And there's the boss now! Bobby! Over here!" Bobby and I looked over to see Josh waving his hand. Bobby smiled and led us both over to the group. 

"And he got the beautiful Diamond, to join him this evening!" Josh's eyes widened a little as he saw me standing next to him. "What's going on guys?" He asked bopping hands with Bobby. 

"What's up bro? You've got a killer party going on." Bobby replied and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. 

"Thanks dude. I only invited some friends, most of these guys are my roommates peoples. How are you two doing? Diamond, I have to say I really miss your face around the bakery." Josh said smiling at me. I giggled and smiled back. 

"I miss you too Josh, just been extremely busy with work lately." I stated. 

"Yeah, Bobby's been telling me. You've got a huge concert coming up around Christmas, I hear? Let me know when it is. My girl has been dying to see the orchestra. Oh let me get you guys a beer! I'll be right back!" I watched Josh disappear into the sea of people. Bobby leaned against one of the kitchen counters and pulled me into him so that I had one knee in between his. 

"How you feeling lass? A good turn out yeah?" Bobby asked me. I nodded and looked around. 

"For some reason, I feel a little over whelmed." I admitted looking back at his face. 

"Yeah, I can see that. Maybe a drink will help you relax a little? We could also go out back once Josh gets back with our drinks." Bobby offered. I smiled a little and nodded. 

"That sounds like a plan to me." I smiled softly at him. "I really am fine, it's just been a while I guess, since I've been in a crowd this big." I shrugged. "How are you feeling?" I asked him playing with one his dreads. 

"I'm fine, now that I'm finally spending some time with you." Bobby cheesed at me. I giggled and squished his cheeks with my hands. Josh came back with our drinks and handed both Bobby and I a bottle of beer. He stood next to us and nodded over to the same group of girls that I saw earlier. 

"You guys have your selves a fan club? You want me to tell them to stop taking pictures?" Josh asked. I looked at Bobby and we both just shrugged. 

"Aye let them take photos. They've been doing that ever since the show." Bobby replied smiling at the group. 

"I saw them earlier when we walked in. They are very excited to see us." I added giving the girls another smile. "They're so cute." I giggled. Josh and Bobby directed the conversation to sports, and I put my input where I could. I mostly just agreed with whatever Bobby was saying even though I didn't have a clue about soccer. I was thankful for when Josh's girlfriend came along. Her name was Savannah and she's been waiting to meet me for a long tome supposedly. We got to talking about my cello playing and I removed myself from Bobby's arms to stand next to him. _Man I miss his arms already._ Bobby got the same idea as me because he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We talked for a while before everyone went outside to light the fire. Bobby and I cheered as the fire busted into flames. Sticks were passed around and I happily stood by the fire to roast my marshmallow. 

Bobby stole a chair from somewhere and placed it in front of the fire. He grabbed my hand a gently pulled me on top of his lap. I sat side ways on his lap and we enjoyed everyone's company as we engaged in conversation with the group. Bobby eventually took over cooking me marshmallows and after my 8th marshmallows he cut me off. It was nice. The atmosphere was great and everyone was really good company. Especially, Savannah. Her and I got on really well. We bonded over our love of the orchestra and sweets. She was a good match for Josh I thought.

Eventually more and more people started separating themselves away from the burning fire and breached off to their own groups. Savannah had walked away and started chatting to her friends. I was left with Bobby, who was having a conversation with Joshua about work. I stared into the burning flames and watched them blaze into the night sky. I for one never understood how people can stay warm in front of a fire. I was someone who is always cold, and I've never been able to feel the warmth of a nice fire. I was jealous of people who were always warm. Like, Bobby for example. He's the warmest guy I know. 

"What are you thinking about lass? You've got that focused look." Bobby inquired. 

"I was just thinking about how I can never stay warm in front of a fire." I told him honestly. "Like, I don't understand how people can stay warm all the time." I shrugged. 

"Humph. This fire is making you think huh? I wouldn't worry. You've got your furnace right here babe." I giggled and laid my head on his chest. I noticed Josh had left us and for a moment we took in the warm silence between us. 

"You know something, this fire is making me think as well." Bobby chimed in through the silence. 

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. Bobby moved his position so that he was able to stare down at me. 

"Well I'm positive, I've mentioned this countless times tonight, but I really have missed you these last few weeks. Things are just so crazy." Bobby sighed. "I don't know how I did it after leaving the villa." Bobby replied pulling me closer. 

"Tell me about it. It's no fun spooning your pillow." I told him. "I'd much rather have you there physically." I flushed admitting. 

"Awww that's sweet lass. I feel the same, just so you know. I'm sorry if I've had my arm on you all night, but this is the last night I'll be able to hold you for a while." Bobby sadly mentioned. 

"I don't mind at all Bobby. I can't sit here say I haven't been thinking about lying in your arms in a while. I've truly missed them. I've really missed you as well. When your not home, I try to stay up as late as I can, just to see you, but I always end up falling asleep instead." 

"Awwww, your so sweet, but I don't want you to stay up. You rest your pretty little hard darling." Bobby said kissing my head. I giggled and snuggled my head deeper in his chest. 

"I've honestly been thinking about hiring a manager and an extra cook, so I could be home more. I don't like not being able to see you often." He replied looking down in my eyes. I stared back at him, not really knowing what to say. 

"You'd do that just to spend time with me?" I knew Bobby, would do a lot for me and he's done a lot for me already. But he always finds a way to surprise me. No ones done the things he's done for me before. 

"I'd do anything to spend time with you lass." I could see the truth and honesty all over his face and eyes. I could feel the energy between us shift as I stared into his eyes. For a moment, I wanted to hide away from this moment. It was almost too serious. It's funny how time apart from each other just proved how serious things between Bobby and I have gotten right underneath my nose. 

"Bobby I-" I was interrupted by Josh and Savannah pulling up chairs next to us. Our moment was ruined by the pair including us in their conversation. I was smiling, but inside I was genuinely annoyed and irritated at the interruption, but they couldn't help it. Over the next hour we chatted with the couple, before Bobby checked his watch and made the announcement that we were leaving. We made our goodbyes to some of the friends we made and waited for our taxi home. Now that we were by ourselves, I couldn't wait to get home so we could finish our conversation from earlier. I knew Bobby was anxious too, because the whole car ride home, he was shaking his knee up and down. 

Once we walked inside, I turned towards Bobby, and I was about to open my mouth, but I was interrupted by Bobby. 

"Shower first and then we'll talk, alright? Not going to lie, I don't really like the smell of smoke." I nodded and sent him a small smile before walking towards the bedroom. I let Bobby hop in first and I searched through my drawer to find some underwear for tonight. _I really need to do some laundry._ I found myself at the bottom of my drawer to find a matching set of a bra and panties that I haven't worn. The tags were still on. It was a hot pink set I had found before the villa. I ended up never even having the chance to wear it. It was a simple red bra and panty, but right now it felt like the sexiest piece of lingerie I owned. I stared down at the set before eyeing the bathroom door. _Should I?_ I heard the bathroom door opening and I slammed the drawer shut. I grabbed a shirt of Bobby's and some shorts. 

Bobby walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders. My face flushed a little as I stared at his shirtless upper chest. He winked as he caught me staring and I giggled as I walked past him in the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and turned on the shower. I hopped in and started washing my from head to toe, when I noticed my razor in the corner of the room. I thought about the red fabric sitting on my sink and bit my lip. I sighed and began shaving any hair on my legs and underarms. After my long shower, I moisturized with some lotion and put on my underwear. 

I smiled a little in the mirror. I'm looking like a toasty snack. I threw on Bobby's shirt and my shorts before braiding my hair. I walked out the bathroom and found Bobby on the bed smiling at his phone. I crawled on the bed and Bobby put his phone down and pulled me on top of him. 

"Finally, this is what I've been waiting for all day." Bobby smiling up at me. 

"I agree, however this is a new position." I wiggled my eye brows making Bobby laugh. 

"I just want to gaze at your face. You look amazing with no make-up on." Bobby pointed out. I smiled and giggled suddenly not able to take compliments. 

"Thanks Bobby. You look great with no make up as well." I giggled as he snorted and rolled his eyes. I jumped at his cool hands began rubbing themselves up and down my things. 

"Someone finally decided to shave I see. I was beginning to think you were taking the roll of big foot." I gasped and slapped his chest. He can be so rude sometimes. 

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding." Bobby said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh in the end also. "So tell me what's on your mind lass? I know you've been thinking just as much as I have?" He asked me. He looked in my eyes and I bit my lip before speaking. 

"Remember when you took me up that hill to see the sunrise a while ago?" I asked him. He nodded so I took that a cue to keep talking. "You had asked me if I could go back in time, would I change anything about my time in the villa, but I never got to tell you." 

"My bad, the sunrise just came up. I forgot all about that." Bobby responded leaning up on his elbows. 

"It's alright, I figured the conversation would come up again." I shrugged. 

"So, what would it be?" Bobby eyed me curiously. I smiled at him and my cheeks blushed.   
  


“If I have to be honest I wouldn’t change a thing. Maybe it’s all the movies I’ve watched about time travel or my belief in fate, but I don’t think I could go back and change a thing. Although, I sometimes do regret a lot of things regarding my time in the Villa, I can’t chanhe it. Because if I were to change one thing, I’m sure I wouldn’t be here with you right now.” 

"But like I said, I do have regrets. I regret my mindset towards you. I regret not taking you more seriously. I regret even spending all the time time with Lucas. I regret not taking the time to really get to know you. Sometimes when I think back to the villa I mentally slap myself silly, because I wasted so much time stuck on someone else, instead of really seeing what was in front of me the whole time." Bobby's mouth dropped at my confession. 

"Even after we left the villa and I came back home, I really did miss you a lot. It confused me a little, because I missed everyone else as well, but I didn't miss anyone else like I missed you. It was even more confusing because I was convinced we were just friends, hell I didn't even miss Chelsea like I missed you. Things got better when you started calling me every night. It was so nice to hear your voice. It wasn't until our first reunion where you found me on the balcony, that something clicked in my mind. And then you moved in with me, and now I have a taste of what it really feels like to be with you when no one else is around, and it's been so amazing Bobby." Tears welled up in my eyes as I started to get a little emotional. 

"I know we haven't talked about it, but I see what you've been doing the past few months to place your mark, and Bobby you've really done it. You have really turned my head. But now our jobs have created this huge distance between us and I feel like I've just got only for you to be turned away from me." Bobby moved so he was sitting up and I was straddling his hips. He grabbed my face in his hands. 

"Just because our jobs have prevented us from moving the pace we have set, doesn't mean that we are being taken away from each other. I know things are tough right now lass, but it wont be like this all the time. I told you earlier, that I would hire a manager and an extra cook just so I could be home more in the afternoon."

"Yes Bobby, but that clears up your schedule. My schedule is going to be so jam packed until the end of the new year." I said wiping an eye. "I got the solo Bobby!" I cried. 

"That's amazing lass! I'm so happy for you!" I smiled and sniffed. 

"Thank you Bobby, it means a lot. It really does. I found out last night. I'm really excited." I thanked as more tears welled in my eyes. 

"Then why don't you sound so?" Bobby asked 

"Because it'll take more time away from you! I'm going to have a lore more nights spent at the theatre, I wont be home all the time. I just cant create a schedule like you-" 

"I'm not asking you too Diamond," Bobby interrupted. "Listen, i don't want you to feel like we are just another job that you have to schedule time for. I want you to think of us, think of me, as an escape from the real world. I have a career that allows me to make changes to my schedule, so I can do that. You however don't, and I know how much the orchestra means to you, so I never want you to feel like I'm putting you in a position where you have to choose. That's not how its going to work." 

"I want you to be happy when your happy with me lass, not stressed out. I'm sorry things are just so busy between us, but it wont be like this all time, and that's a promise. I will wait for you every night if I have to." 

"I don't like that you keep on waiting on me, Bobby." I whispered. 

"I waited my whole life to meet you and when I finally meet you in the villa, I waited a whole summer to get you. I thought I had lost you, when the show ended, but I was determined to keep you in my life as much as possible. So when I was presented with the idea of opening a bakery in London, I took it, because I knew you were here. Seeing you on that balcony at the reunion, seeing you smile again, just confirmed that you would one day be mine. And I'll be damned, if I let our careers get in the way of that." 

"So I'll wait. I'll wait up at night for you to come home. Just text me when your on the way, and I'll have a nice warm bath waiting for you. I'll have a plate ready for you, so you can eat. I'll wait and rub your back until you fall asleep. Spending all this time apart from you, really made me realize just how much I needed you in my life. You have changed my life in so many ways lass. I will wait for you for as long as it takes. If its until the new year than so be it, but I will be here. You will always come first, Diamond. A job wont change that. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I will always be here for you." I spilled the rest of my tears before I grabbed Bobby's face in my hands and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to his body.

This was our first kiss in a long time. It was magical, it was messy, it was passionate, and it was everything I have ever wanted it to be. I had put every emotion I have ever felt from these last few weeks into this kiss. I moaned as his hands found themselves underneath his shirt, and wrapping themselves around my skin. 

"Jesus, Bobby your skin feels so good." I spoke as I pulled away.

"Fucking hell, your lips feel amazing." Bobby spoke looking in my eyes. "All those times you've teased me, have definitely proved worth it." I stared into his eyes before he crushed his lips back on mine. I gasped as his lips made it way to my neck, and my hips started moving against his hips. My shirt was off and soon my shorts. Bobby lifted me up and rolled so he was on top. He pulled away and gazed down at my body smirking. 

"Red just might be my new favorite color." He smirked before kissing me again. I giggled as I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pulled him closer on top of me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments! Much Love!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villa has a thanksgiving reunion!  
> Introducing Chelsea's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked Chapter 6! Here is the next!

I stepped off the elevator and made my way into the large penthouse. I smiled as I saw everyone chatting around the suite. I haven't seen or really talked to anyone since the orchestra has officially taken over my life. It will be super nice to see everyone for a proper catch up. Everyone was standing in between the kitchen and patio doors. I saw Gary, Noah, Hope, and Ibrahim and Joe talking by the dining table. Lottie, Chelsea, Priya, and Marisol were looking into the balcony. Per usual Chelsea was the first one to spot me and let out her excited squeal. 

"Diamond! Your here!" She squealed. I laughed as I heard the sound of heels before she crashed into me. This blonde girl will be the death of me, I swear. 

"I missed you so much Chelsea!" I said as we rocked back forth. "How have you been girl? It's been so long since we've talked." We pulled away from each other and I didn't catch her reply because Priya and Lottie bombarded me in hugs. Everyone came around saying their greetings and cheek kisses. Everyone was talking at once and I had trouble keeping up with some sayings. I overheard Chelsea say she was getting me a glass of wine, before Priya cut in complimenting my outfit. 

"Damn girl, where the hell did you get this one? You look so sexy." Priya commented. "Give us a twirl!" She demanded. I giggled and slowly twirled and posed as everyone laughed. I was wearing a blazer dress with pink materiel. It had a Bardot neckline with gold buttons, and I completed the look with nude heels. 

"This one I actually got from an online store. I can send you the link." I told her flipping my straightened hair over my shoulder. 

"Do they have different colors? Us ladies should all get a different color and we can match!" Lottie suggested. 

"Oh, my goodness, I would literally die." Chelsea replied as she handed me my glass. 

"That would be amazing actually! We could totally be the Fanta group for Halloween next year!" I put in excitedly. 

"We have to do our spice girl theme one first though!" Chelsea announced. I laughed as I recalled us having that conversation back on a girl's trip in the villa. Chelsea linked her arm in mine and we made our way over to the small island in the kitchen. Everyone followed us behind and from there started asking me questions about what I've been up to. 

"Well you guys, I won a solo in our Christmas concert!" I announced and I smiled as everyone cheered. "Listen, I have a bunch of tickets for our opening show and after party. So, it would be amazing if you all could come. We open a week before Christmas." I stated. 

"I was just telling Lottie that I've never been to the Orchestra. I can't wait to see your piece hun! You're going to be amazing!" Priya smiled at me. 

"Aww thanks Priya!" I beamed at her. 

"Well we all will be there, wont we guys? Do you think you can get us all balcony seats? I always wanted to sit in one!" Gary boasted. I laughed and promised him that I would see what I could do for him. He seemed content with that answer. _I'll make sure your right next to Lottie._ I smirked at that thought, but kept the idea to myself. 

"Oi, where is Bobby, Diamond?" Ibrahim asked. "I'm surprised you two didn't show up together. You guys live together and all." 

"Yeah, where is Captain B?" Gary questioned. 

"Bobby said he was bringing everyone cupcakes. He'll be here soon." I responded.

"Oh, I have been dying for a cupcake since the last time. They were soo good!" Lottie groaned. We got on the topic of our favorite cupcakes of Bobby's for a while. Eventually, Chelsea, Lottie, Priya and I separated ourselves on the balcony. We were currently having a conversation about make-up and Elisa live streams when my mind wandered to Bobby.

I'm not going to lie I've been anxious to see him all day. The last time I saw him was last night after I got home from the theatre. Bobby had kept his promise and has hired an extra cook and a manager to help during the business hours. Every day I come home to find Bobby waiting up for me and it's been so nice having the intimate moments with him back. Even though I am literally exhausted, and most nights, I'm literally out within minutes, Bobby will just lie there and hold me. Other times Bobby will light a candle and sit in the bathroom while I'm in the bath. We'll talk about each other's day and share stories. It's been beautiful and I have Bobby to thank for all these moments were having together. I pulled out my phone as it vibrated in my hand. 

**Be there in ten gorgeous. X - Bobby** I smiled as I sent him a quick text before my ears tuned back in the conversation around me. 

"It is most definitely a text from Bobby." I heard Lottie speak. I looked up to find my three girls all smirking at me teasingly. I flushed and tried to hide my face. 

"Oh, my goodness, stop." I whined causing the girls to giggle. Priya looked over her shoulder to make sure none of the boys were coming near. 

"Alright, so the boys are in a serious game of pool. So now we want the real scoop. What's been going on with you and Bobby?" Priya lowered her voice and leaned in on her elbows. 

"Yeah, last time we saw you guys was at the club. You guys looked so cute dancing to Chris Brown. It was almost too cheesy." Lottie teased. 

"Anything new happen lately?" Chelsea asked wiggling her eyebrows. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by Lottie interrupting me. 

"Wait a minute? Are you wearing his necklace?!" She shrieked. The girls all leaned closer so that they could see my neck. I groaned as they all started speaking over one another.

"How did you get his necklace?" Priya asked. "He's never taken that off! So that means something has happened between you guys!" Priya was basically jumping up and down in her seat. Lottie eyes were bulging out of her sockets, and Chelsea had a warm and kind smile on her face. 

"I found it on the bathroom counter this morning. So, I put it on." I shrugged taking a sip of wine. Lottie and Priya sighed as they realized they weren't getting the response they were looking for. Chelsea laughed with me at their disappointment. _I was not about to tell them how I really got that necklace._ I thought it was Lottie's turn to get the teasing end of the stick as I mentioned Gary. She rolled her eyes as her cheeks blushed. 

"Gary and I are trying to make things work, alright? We aren't hiding it, like some people are!" She pointed out eyeing me. "Gary and I, no matter the distance, really like each other. He's even mentioned about moving to New York with me. So, we are in a good place." She smiled as we all started gushing and trying to get all the drama. All of a sudden, we here a giant roar from the kitchen. We look inside and I see the boys all cheering as Bobby finally walked in with the cupcakes. I flushed as the girls looked back at me smirking. 

"What?" I giggled and looked between the three females around me. 

"I can't wait to see how Bobby greets you." Lottie smirked as Bobby caught us on the balcony. Bobby opened the sliding door and smiled when he saw all of us. 

"Ahh my three favorite ladies from the villa," He spoke walking out. "Along with my precious little jewel." Bobby smiled warmly as his eyes landed on mine. I smiled back at and ignored all the pointed looks from the girls. Truthfully, I was panicking inside. This would be the first time Bobby greets me in front of everyone. After our confessions, Bobby hasn't officially asked me to be his girlfriend, so I wasn't expecting a kiss in greeting, but I also was in a way. We haven't talked about what we were exactly, we just were highly aware of each other's feelings. _This will be a special moment for both of us..._

"We are so glad you could make it." Priya smiled as winked at me as Bobby wrapped his arms around her and Lottie in a double hug. 

"Yeah, I've missed my bakery boy. We expect Diamond to never reply in the group chat, but we didn't expect this from you Bobby." Lottie joked. "What's been going on?" 

"Yeah, I have to say we've been missing all your dad jokes." Chelsea giggled as Bobby wrapped her in a hug. 

"Sorry guys been quite the busy man these days." Bobby apologized as looked at me and winked. _Moment of truth.._ I smiled widely as he came over to me wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and took in his scent. 

"You doing alright, lass?" He asked before smothering my face in kisses. I giggled before I felt his lips on top of mine. We both started laughing as the girls started screaming. I pulled away and looked at my three friends running inside to tell the news to the others. I looked back at Bobby just in time for him to kiss me again. 

"I hope that it was okay to kiss you." Bobby spoke as he pulled away. He pulled Chelsea's chair underneath him so he could sit down. 

"I'm glad you did it. Although, I am going to have one big gossip session later." I giggled as Bobby chuckled. "How was the bakery? Everything good?" I asked him ignoring the looks of everyone from the window. 

(Chelsea's POV) 

"You guys said they kissed." Gary stated as we all gazed out the balcony. What was once a balcony filled with three girls was now occupied by the lovely couple in front of us. Diamond and Bobby sat on the balcony by themselves having a conversation. They were sitting in separate chairs, but even from here they still looked close. It's been a while since I've seen Diamond and Bobby interact, in fact the last time I've seen them together was, the weekend of Bobby Bakery weekend. After that Diamond has been the busiest women in the world. Our talks have only been happening maybe once a week, and they're mostly for an hour before Diamond either gets distracted by something or she fall asleep on the phone. But even in those 15 minutes, she hasn't once mentioned anything about Bobby. Maybe she wanted to and just didn't have enough time? I remember her complaining about their jobs taking up a lot of their time, but if so, how did things progress to this? 

"They did kiss! He kissed her in greeting Gary!" Lottie snapped at him. 

"Well it looks they are just being friendly to me." Gary snapped back.

"Wait look" Priya screeched. Bobby said something to Diamond, to which she shy fully smiled, and Bobby grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips.

"Bobby has kissed her hand before. There is nothing new about it." Ibrahim responded. That is true, but it's different this time. This hand kiss was more sensual and it lasted longer. It was the smirk that fell on Bobby's lips as Diamond blushed as smiled at him. There was something more...sensual about it in a way, maybe even more intimate. Bobby took her hand and interlaced their fingers together. 

"Aww look at them holding hands." Lottie cooed. 

"Again, nothing new. Diamond has been drinking already. She's always really touchy with Bobby when she drinks." Gary rolled his eyes. "Bobby too." He adds. 

"Yes, but Bobby just got here." Lottie stated. _Facts_. I thought as I watched Diamond laugh at something Bobby said. Diamond moved her body so that she was facing him on her side. Bobby leaned closer towards her, but Diamond didn't move an inch. 

"Does anyone hear what they're talking about?" Lottie asked. I heard Priya lean her ear against the door. 

"I can't hear a thing. Everyone be quiet." She whispered. I watched them as Diamond leaned her head back and laughed. Diamond and Bobby started out as friends in the villa. I remember watching them on TV while I was at home. Even on TV you could see their chemistry with one another. It was very clear from Bobby's POV on how he felt about Diamond. He would say the sweetest things about her on the show all the time. When I came on the show and saw how they really got on in person, I knew they were going to end up together. But I was blindsided by Lucas turning her had. 

Diamond and Lucas were a cute couple as well, but Lucas is no Bobby. Whether Diamond knew it or not, Bobby had a charisma that Diamond was highly attracted to. Diamond was happy with Lucas and he always found ways to make her smile. But the way Bobby would make her smile made all the difference. I remember how crushed Diamond was when we came back from Casa Amor and Lucas replaced her. Bobby held her all night. Even when Priya left. Bobby held her all night while she cried. During the rest of our time on the show, Bobby and Diamond stayed in their friendship couple. Diamond wasn't aware of things, but Bobby knew what he wanted. I was honestly worried about how things would go for them after the villa. I quickly learned that Diamond was a horrible texter, however she loved to talk on the phone or facetime. I remember the first time she mentioned Bobby on the outside during our chat. She had put me on hold to laugh at something Bobby said. It made my heart swell to see them still getting on. 

During our first reunion, I had saw them out on the balcony. They were out there for a while just talking and talking, and then next thing I know, they holding each other. Behind Bobby's face I could see the yearning he had for her. Diamond was smiling up at him completely unaware, but the gears were turning. I was hoping they would kiss that night, but no. Even when they were dancing to Chris Brown, it was just the perfect moment, but not even then. That was the last time I've seen them together. So, I'm highly curious to see and hear from Diamond when things took a drastic change. 

The wind blew which pulled some hair in Diamonds face. Bobby helped move some of her hair out of her face and booped her nose. Diamond giggled and followed Bobby as he stood up. Bobby pulled her in a hug and we all leaned against the window to hopefully catch sight of another kiss. But it didn’t happen. Instead, Bobby peered down at her neck and Diamond was blushing. 

“He's asking her about the necklace! I heard it!” Priya whispered. I giggled as Diamond showed her embarrassment by being caught. She moved her eyes away from him and looked down at the ground but Bobby pulled her face back up with his hand. 

“He’s going to kiss her!” Lottie squealed. Diamond looked up at him smiling and to our disappointment, Bobby leaned down and kissed her head before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. We all groaned in disappointment before we moved ourselves away from the window. 

“I knew you guys were just seeing things.” Gary muttered as he walked away. 

” But they did kiss! We all saw it!” Lottie complained as she followed him away. One by one each islander walked away since Bobby and Diamond weren’t doing anything too exciting. I stayed for a moment longer just analyzing them. 

Even with heels Diamond was still shorter than Bobby. I know Bobby likes girls that were shorter than him. Bobby loved girls that were out there and knew how to have a good time. Diamond needed a partner that would let her be independent, but still take the lead of the relationship. Bobby wanted someone who is loyal and honest something else that Diamond expected also. They both have been through tough relationships in the past and it seems like they both found everything they wanted in each other to me. I smiled as Diamond looked up at Bobby puckering her lips. Bobby leaned down and gave her a few quick pecks. They both looked happy. _Sucks everyone else is gone for this._ I walked away from the balcony window completely happy for the newly couple. 

(Diamond POV)

I was completely buzzing. The energy in the room was exceptional as we all sat around the giant dining room table. In the past dinners, Bobby and I have always sat away from each other. Bobby would sit with Gary and Noah, and I was always the sandwich between Chelsea and Priya. But tonight, things were different as Bobby occupied the seat on my right. Chelsea all but beamed when I saved her a chair on m left. We all ate our dinner in wonderful spirits and I tried to hide my blushing cheeks as Bobby casually put his left hand on my thigh underneath the table. Chelsea saw and sent me a wink and grinned at her. I know she has a lot of questions for me and I can answer them all later over cupcakes. 

After dinner us ladies declared the guys to be on dishes duty, and we settled back on the balcony. Where I was finally able to answer to answer each question, the girls threw at me. I didn't share everything though. Some things should be kept private after all, but I did give them some details. Lottie and Priya pretty much died after I told them how we confessed to each other. Chelsea squealed and wrapped me up in a hug. I giggled and we toasted to a new found relationship. As we drank our wine, I couldn't help but look at my three favorite ladies from the villa. I watched them as they laughed at something Lottie said. I'm forever grateful that I have met these ladies in the villa. I could count on them for anything. They have really changed my perspective on what sister hood means and I wouldn't have been able to survive the villa without them. I frowned as I started to get emotional and before I knew it I started silently crying. 

"Oh my god, Diamond!" Priya gasped as she quickly put down her drink to wrap me in a hug. I was quickly surrounded by my girls as they tried to comfort me. See what I mean? They are here for me when I'm down, and I'd do the same for them 

"What's wrong hun?" Chelsea asked dabbing my eyes with a napkin. 

"Yeah, you were just so happy." Lottie asked grabbing my hand. I smiled as I squeezed Lottie's hand and sniffed. 

"That's why I'm crying. I love you girls so much! You guys are the best!" I cried. The girls all gushed and wrapped their arms around me. Lottie went inside to grab some blankets, and returned with the other islanders. Bobby and Gary took over lighting up the fire pit, and Priya and Chelsea started passing drinks around. I stood up to grab one of the blankets Chelsea brought out, since my legs were now cold. I turned around to find Bobby casually sitting in my chair. He smirked at me as he patted his thighs. I giggled as I sat side ways on his lap. Bobby helped me spread the blanket on my legs and I comfortably leaned my head between his shoulder and neck. 

"You comfy lass?" Bobby whispered in my ear. 

"Yeah I'm quite comfy. Your lap is where I intend to be for the rest of the night." I told him. I smiled as he chuckled and leaned his body more towards me. 

"Well this is definitely where you will be for a long time. Right in daddy's-ouch!" He screeched as I pulled one of his dreads. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. 

"I've told you about referring to yourself at that many times now." Bobby whined and I gigged as I rubbed his head. "I'm sorry." I cried giggling. 

"If you'd like things to be rougher. Just let me know babe." He replied winking at me. "You look beautiful tonight, I'm not sure I mentioned it already." 

"You said something along those lines earlier, but thank you Bobby." I smiled. Bobby grinned before he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. We both laughed as the rest of the islander went into hysterics around us. 

"I told you they kissed earlier!" Lottie screamed. I shook my head at the group and kissed Bobby on the nose. _I have a lot to be thankful for this thanksgiving._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Diamond's big night.  
> Diamond is presented with the opportunity of a lifetime  
> Diamond and Bobby yet again find themselves on the balcony.  
> Anyone else see the new Love Island 3 sneak peek? I'm so excited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked Chapter 7!  
> I'm feeling a little weird about this being the second to last chapter. So, I made this one long for you guys. Also, I have no idea how the orchestra works at all. I just picture this chapter from a movie I once saw a long time ago.

I paced back and forth backstage as I tried to control my breathing. This was it. Tonight, was my big night. I was extremely nervous. I had practiced so much that there was no way I could mess up, but I still have my doubts. I took in one big deep breath before walking to the edge of the curtain. I pulled the curtain back and took a peak into the audience. There was so many people. I internally groaned as I watched more and more people walk down the aisle and into their seats. Every seat looked like it was getting filled. _This is nothing you can't handle Diamond. You got this_. I trailed my eyes over to my VIP section where I saw all my family and friends sitting. They were sitting in the center section in the first two rows. I smiled as I saw all my biggest supporters in my life, take the time to come and see me play, during the busiest time of year. 

In the first row was my family. First seat was my dad. Shocking to say the least, but I had told him and sent him a ticket in the mail. I honestly didn't think he would come at all. Sitting next to him was his wife, Stephanie. I had met her once before; we haven't exactly really bonded. I smiled gratefully to see my uncle sitting in between my dad and mom. That would have been too awkward for my parents. They do speak occasionally, but not too much. Sitting next to my mom were my two-best friend from high school, Irena and Lexi, followed by some more family members. 

The row behind them was filled with my love island fam. Sitting in the aisle seat was Gary, followed by, Lottie, Chelsea, Priya, Bobby, Marisol, Ibrahim & Joe, Noah & Hope, and then lastly Lucas and Henrik. Henrik being here was interesting since he hasn't been around much, but it's great, I guess. Lucas has a friend. I giggled as I saw Irena and Lexi turn around to start a conversation with Bobby. I hope they aren't giving him too much of a grilling. It's about time they've met to be honest. I wish I was there to hear that conversation. I shut the curtain closed before I walked back to the dressing room. I pulled out my phone to find some texts that I missed. 

**I can't wait to see you on stage! I'm so proud of you and I love you so much! - Mom.** I smiled and sent her back a heart emoji before moving on to the next text. 

**Hey, it's dad. I'm here with Stephanie. I really am excited for you. Good luck. - Dad**. Short and simple. I replied a "thank you" and moved on. 

**Girl, this place is so huge! Anyway, I'm here with Lottie and Chelsea! We are so excited to see you girl! You're going to kill it!" - Priya** I smiled as I sent her a kissy face emoji. I continued to read and send back messages when I landed on Bobby's. 

**Hey beautiful! I know how nervous you are right now, but you shouldn't be. You are going to be amazing, no matter what happens. I'm here for you always! XOXO - Bobby** I grinned as I read his text over and over again. I sent him back the teary-eyed emoji, along with a blowing kiss emoji, before I put my phone away. I turned around in the mirror to fix my hair before us ladies all turned with a knock from the door. Coming inside, was one of the light crew members and my composer Jon.

"Sorry ladies, I've got some flowers for Ms. Diamond." He said walking over to me. I rolled my eyes as the ladies cooed behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jon frown, but I ignored it. He probably just wants me to keep focus on tonight. I thanked the stage man and took the beautiful light pink flowers from him. I was grinning, already knowing who sent them. 

"Those must be from Bobby," Sylvia teased with the rest of the ladies. I giggled and flushed. "Read us the note." She demanded. 

"It reads, **To my special jewel who shines bright the most. I wish you the best of luck. XOXO - Bobby** " I read before smelling the fresh roses. The girls started to tease me before Jon, our composer, stopped it. 

"Alright, ladies. Five minutes." He replied before walking out the dressing room. I frowned at his back. 

"Was it a little odd that he was in here?" I questioned the other girls. I saw most of them shrug so I didn't worry about it further. I've got more important things to worry about after all. I took one more glance in the mirror before wiggling the jitters out of my body. It's show time. I followed the rest of the girls to the stage and we all took our seats in our chairs. I was placed on the edge so that I was able to move towards the front of the stage when it was time for my solo. The lights dropped and then curtain was raised. As everyone was clapping, I took a quick glance at my section to smile at them before, Jon lifted his stick. We started off playing O Holy Night first and then followed into Away in a Manger. We then jumped into some upbeat Christmas songs. All-time favorite Carol of the Bells, which the audience loved. 

We then slowed back into some slow songs and I grew a little nervous as my time came closer and closer. The audience clapped and I took a breath as Jon started introductions. I smiled inside as I picked up my equipment and sat in the chair in the front. I swallowed some spit as suddenly the lights beaming on me became very hot. I said a quick prayer in my head before I started playing. I started the melody of silent night slow and steady. I saw Jon give me a head of approval and he tapped his composing stick to get the attention of everyone else. I smiled as they transitioned nicely with my tempo. I honestly have no idea what I was so nervous about. I knew this song backwards. 

Eventually my time was up and I was bombarded with the loudest cheer from the audience. I looked and saw my section standing up and clapping. I grinned when I saw Bobby blowing me kisses in the air. The rest of the concert went smooth and fast. I couldn't believe it when the curtain fell. Us ladies in the dressing room screamed and cheered as the concert ended. Sylvia snuck some champagne in and we all had toasted to a successful night. The night wasn't over yet, because now it was time for the after party. Underneath, the theatre was a tunnel that made its way to the London Ballroom. There is where the after party would be held. That is where my lovely family will be waiting for me. We walked underneath through the tunnel cheering and celebrating. 

Once we got into the backstage of the ballroom, I grabbed my bag and headed to the dressing room. I slipped out of my performance dress and slipped on my evening gown. I was wearing a floor-length open back black dress. It was styled a halter top that has sparkling trims, and a thigh-high slit on the left. I pulled my hair into a bun and added silver hoop earring to match. I was slipping on my heels when Sylvia walked in. 

"Oh my, you look drop dead gorgeous." She smiled at me. 

"Thanks babe. I really like your dress as well." I replied to her. I sprayed some light perfume and we walked into the ballroom together. This place was massive. Sylvia walked away to greet her family and I started to set out mine. Unfortunately for me, I was the guest of honor tonight. I was stopped left and right by many different directors and many different people. Thirty minutes probably went by before I was able to finally reach my table. 

(Bobby POV) 

I heard her even before I saw her. My eyes automatically zoomed in on her. She was at the next table greeting her parents. I'll be damned. She looks fucking fantastic. She looked like an elegant princess in her long black dress. I was so damn proud of her. She was up all-night stressing and worrying about messing up on her solo. She was practically on her way to a panic attack before I made her lie down. I gave her a nice massage and pretty soon she was clam enough where I could just hold her and rub her back until she fell asleep. I knew she had nothing to worry about though. Diamond is the girl who can do anything she sets her mind to. Anything she touches is pure gold. She stole the show with her version of silent night, and it was beautiful. 

I watched as she walked over and greeted her father. He stood up and kissed her on the cheek. I had met him earlier before the show started. Diamond's mom had introduced us to each other. He had a darker complexion and he was taller than me. We shook hands and he had mentioned that he watched the show. He was really interested in my bakery. I told him he should come down of course, but that's something I would have to check with Diamond also. I know they aren't entirely close, but I can see that he wanted to make things better with Diamond. It's just one hell of a process. There is a lot Diamond has to forgive. 

She did a booty bump with two of her best friends. Irena and Lexi are their names. I can see why Diamond considers them to be her best friends. They are every spit of extra, just like she is. They pretty much grilled the life out of me, when they realized I was sitting behind them. Chelsea was cracking up laughing as they asked the most embarrassing questions. But of course, it ended with them threatening the life out of me. I could see how close they were and the bond they shared. These girls were Diamonds sisters. But I believe I made a great impression in the end. Apparently, I'm all Diamond will talk about. 

"Doesn't she look amazing?" Priya asked me. We both gazed at Diamond as she took a family photoshoot with the photographer. 

"I remember how beautiful she look on Prom Night. She's definitely beating it tonight." I replied mesmerized. "I just keep seeing wedding bells Priya." I blurted out honestly. My heart skipped a beat as Diamond locked eyes with me. I saw the curve of her lips lift as Irene whispered in her ear. Priya squealed and clapped her hands softly. 

"You guys are so perfect for each other. You guys would have the cutest babies." She cooed. "I think you guys would have the most beautiful marriage. You both really deserve it." She said patting my shoulder. I smiled at that thought. I pushed my chair back and stood up as Diamond made her way over to me. 

"Here she comes! You were amazing lass!" I congratulated wrapped my arms around her. I gave her a quick kiss so that she was able to walk around the table and say hello to everyone. She made her way back to me just beaming like the jewel she is. 

"Oh, my goodness, you guys I was so nervous. I really thought I was going to mess up." She said as she wrapped her hand in mine. I squeezed her hand and kissed the back of it. I squinted at the flash of a camera to find the photographer capturing our moment. He then proceeded to take various pictures of Diamond with the others. We took a couple more couple photos before Mike walked away. 

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" She asked. We didn't get the chance to reply before someone else was calling her name. She gave us all apologetic looks. 

"Don't be sorry lass. Tonight, is all about you. We'll be here." I said kissing her head. She smiled before she walked off to greet others. _That's my lass. Always the life of the party._

(Diamond POV) 

I was exhausted. It's been an hour and half of non-stop chatting and posing for pictures. I'm happy at the recognition I'm receiving tonight, but I would love to go back and talk with my family. I was currently being tasseled around by Jon, who has been introducing me to different directors, and such. I smiled for the ten-thousandth time tonight as I shook another person's hand before Jon was introducing me to someone else. I looked over towards my tables to find that everyone was still in good spirits. Although, the tables were mixed up now. Lottie and Gary were talking with my mom, and Irene and Lexi were currently with Bobby, Chelsea and Priya. It really warmed my heart to see them getting on. Like clockwork, Bobby looked my way and beamed. I smiled back at him and I took a step to walk that way before, Jon interrupted our moment. 

"Wouldn't you agree, Diamond?" I looked back at the group and blushed. 

"I'm sorry, I had completely zoned out." I apologized. The unknown people I was socializing with laughed it off, but Jon was pretty much glaring at me. I shook it off and excused myself. I walked away from the group, but stopped when the lights dimmed and the ballroom floor opened up. The band started playing music and I watched as couples got out of their seats and made their way to the dance floor. I smiled a little. I could go for a dance with Bobby for sure. I turned to walk when and I jumped a little when Bobby suddenly appeared in front of me. 

"Can I have this dance?" He asked offering me his hand. I smiled as I took his hand and we walked to the dance floor. Bobby twirled me around into his arms. He had one arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me close to his chest. His other hand was holding my hand in his palm as we swayed to the music. 

"Can I just say how beautiful you look tonight? This new look is pure class." Bobby whispered in my ear. I giggled and smiled. _Finally. A moment alone with my favorite person._

"Thank you, Bobby. And can I say, that I wouldn't mind if you continued to wear suits more often. You look so handsome tonight." I replied in his ear. I felt him smile. 

"I've got nothing on you, babe. You really did an amazing job tonight. I'm really proud of you lass. Look at what your hard work has done for you." Bobby applauded kissing my cheek. 

"Thank you so much for coming Bobby. A huge thanks for last night as well. I was really bricking it." I said.

"Anytime baby. You scratch my back, I scratch yours, right? I knew you were going to be amazing. You know something else?" 

"What's that?" I asked as we turned so now that Bobby's back was facing the tables. I saw my mom crying as she watched Bobby and I dance. My dad was looking as well. He looked proud. Everyone else was just smiling and taking photos. 

"I have a wonderful night planned after this at home." Bobby said. I smirked and giggled as I bit my lip. 

"Can I know what those things are?" I asked him. I leaned my head closer to his neck so I could smell his cologne. 

"Now that would just ruin the surprise. But it involves you and I just having a wonderful night to ourselves. The girls have decided to get an Airbnb so we don't have to worry about being bothered." Bobby whispered. I smiled and took in a deep breath to contain my emotions. _He does so much for me all the time. How can I ever repay him?_

"I can't wait babe." I replied kissing his cheek as the song ended. Bobby kissed me on the lips and smiled. We danced for a couple more songs. I was enjoying this intimate moment between us. We were once again interrupted by Jon. He was smiling as he approached us, but could see the scowl underneath it. What is his problem today? 

"Jon, this is my boyfriend Bobby, Bobby this is my director and composer Jon." I introduced. Bobby held out his hand in introduction, but Jon rudely declined. I frowned at his rejection of Bobby's handshake. Jon nodded his head instead dismissing Bobby's handshake. I stared at Jon, as if he had three heads, as he left Bobby hanging. 

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a word." Jon said before walking away. I sneered at his back in anger. Bobby noticed and laughed off the tension. 

"It's alright love. Go see what he wants and come back." Bobby encouraged me. 

"Bobby, that wasn't nice of him." I stated. Bobby smiled at my defensive nature of him. 

"I know you want to defend me, but I swear it's alright. Hurry and then find me alright?" Bobby kissed my hand once again before walking away. I took a deep breath before following my boss into the back. I opened the office door to find some of the board members of the Orchestra waiting for me. I shook everyone's hand and thanked them for their nice sayings. 

"Alright, let's get on to what we are here to discuss." Jon said. I took a seat in one of the chairs by the desk. "I have been watching you quite closely, Diamond. I have seen you master and conquer the cello; in ways I have never seen before." 

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." I responded. "I worked super hard on perfecting that solo." 

"And you did." I turned and smiled at the head of the board Mr. Banks. "Your piece was amazing. I had pulled Jon away soon after the concert was over to discuss more options for you." Mr. Banks smiled. I looked between him and Jon not really knowing what to say. 

"Um-I'm speechless! This is huge!" I gasped. Everyone in the room chuckled. 

"We had a feeling you would say that." Someone from behind me teased. Mr. Banks stood up from his chair and walked around the desk so that he was standing next to Jon. 

"Jon and I had a conversation about you work ethic and I see why you were chosen for this solo tonight. Your always on time, never late, your welcome to take the lead at all times. You're an over-achieve. That is what I like to see when it comes to the orchestra. Not just the music and how it sounds, but the work behind it. Ms. Cary is retiring her spot as head cellist come the new year. I was hoping that you would be interested in this new and open position?" Mr. Banks presented. My heart stopped and Mr. Banks took my silence as acceptance. He continued on talking, but I wasn't listening.

The only thing that came to my mind was alarm bells and Bobby. After the new year I had promised that my work schedule would calm down and that I would have more free time for each other. Being head cellist was the opportunity of a lifetime, I'd be a fool to pass it up! But I'd also be a fool to pass up m time with Bobby. _Could I do this to Bobby?_ We have been counting down the days of the new year. We have so many things planned and so many trips planned already for the new year. I just can't go back and cancel them. It just wouldn't be fair. I was thinking about all these things that I wasn't away of the conversation that was being taken place. Until my ears tuned in. 

"You would have to break things off as soon as possible." I looked up and Mr. Banks and Jon confused. 

"I would have to end what exactly?" I asked furrowing my eye brows. Jon gave Mr. Banks a look, almost like a "I told you so" look. Jon sighed as he opened a drawer from the desk and slapped it on the table. He opened it and showed me a newspaper article. 

**Are Diamond and Bobby falling in love?** Was the title it read. I grabbed the clipping and gazed at the picture of Bobby. This was taken months ago. It was a picture of Bobby and I at our first reunion. It was a picture of us on the balcony. One picture was of us holding each other and then the next was a photo of Bobby kissing my head. I stared at the photo for a moment longer before I noticed more pictures of Bobby and I. There were numerous clippings and cut outs, with all different types of headlines. I don't follow the tabloids at all. But it's clear these guys do. 

"I'm sorry, but what does my relationship have to do with this job offer?" I asked. Mr. Banks cleared his throat. 

"Well this particular job requires a lot of work and attention. I'd hate to give you this position only for you to be distracted by other things. Jon had mentioned that he has caught you using you phone on several occasions." He kept on talking as I went through each newspaper clipping. 

**Diamond and Bobby are now living together!** There was a picture that a photographer took of Bobby carrying boxes and me helping him. 

**Diamond grinds on Captain B!**

**Diamond and Bobby hold hands as they walk home!**

**Diamond and Bobby get flirty at a house party!**

**Diamond and Bobby are officially dating! Look at that kiss!** The last headline was from thanksgiving. The paparazzi we there? I didn't even know that they are still taking pictures of me. What the fuck? Why are they collecting these? 

"I'm sorry," I interrupted again. I closed my eyes as I crumpled up the piece of paper in my hand. "Mr. Banks, but you still haven't made yourself clear. What do these photos have to do with a job promotion?" I snapped. My anger was rising by the minute. Jon frowned at my crudeness, and he went to open his mouth, but Mr. Banks put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Like any other place of work, Ms. Diamond, there is a reputation. The orchestra has had a nice reputation for years and years. Well we want to keep it that way. We have been getting some negative reviews lately. You and Bobby have caught quite the attention. We know you can be great here! But we can't have these distractions or bad publicity. We believe that in order for you to really strive for that perfection role we want you to be in, you would have to get rid of these distractions." He said nodding down the papers.   
I straightened up in my hair and let out a deep breath. I tried to contain my anger but I couldn't. I slammed my hands on the desks and stoop up out my chair. 

"How fucking dare, you?!" I snapped. Jon growled in anger and opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him. 

"No, you shut up! Let me explain, something to you, I will never work for people who actually have the audacity to feel like they have a say on what goes on in my life! You knew who I was when you hired me! You knew I was on the show! How fucking dare, you, stand here and tell me I have to choose between a relationship and job! Both of you, all of you, can go fuck yourselves! I'll be back tomorrow to pick up my instrument! Fuck all of you!" I snapped before I stomped out of the room. I slammed the door shut behind me, scaring Sylvia on my way out. 

"Diamond are you-" 

"Not now Sylvia." I snapped before I stared making my way to the party. I stopped before I entered and saw a bottle of wine on one of the counters. I grabbed the bottle and changed my course to balcony outside. I just need a little time before I go back out there. You ever get so angry that your body temperature actually rises. I couldn't even feel the cold December wind outside. I looked out in the nightlight London streets. 

How dare they actually have the audacity to give me a choice? Who the hell do they think they are? It's just an orchestra for crying out loud! I grabbed the pins out of my hair and let my bun fall loose. I rubbed my scalp to relax my growing headache. I wouldn't work for those assholes any longer. I don't even want to finish the rest of the Christmas season. I just want to get away from them. I got lost in my thoughts as I stared down at the London streets, that I didn't even hear the door open behind me. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Bobby looking at me with concern. I immediately wrapped him in a hug. I sighed as Bobby wrapped his arms around me. His arms were always so calming. 

"Everything okay lass? Some random lady dragged me here saying you were upset." Bobby asked me. 

"I'm fine now." I said in his shirt. We held each other in silence for a little while before Bobby moving away from me. He unbuttoned his tux jacket and shoved it off. 

"You need to wear this. It's freezing out here." He said throwing it around my shoulder. I put my hands in the sleeves and I shivered. 

"Have you been crying?" Bobby asked as he lifted my chin. 

"Only a little." I told him shrugging. 

"What happened?" He asked me. "What happened when you went to talk to Jon?" He demanded. This was a new side of Bobby I haven't seen yet. He looked tense as I saw this new protective role come out. I'm not surprised though, it's not like Jon made it clear that he liked Bobby. So, I'm not surprised that Bobby guessed who the culprit was. I told him about what happened in the meeting. I watched his face as he went from happy, to pissed off, and to something else that he was hiding. 

"They had actual newspaper clippings Bobby." I finished. "I just can't believe they actually thought I would accept their position giving me a choice like that? I mean I was going to turn it down anyway, but they definitely made it easier. I should-" 

"Wait, you said you were going to turn it down?" Bobby interrupted. "Why would you do that lass? That's the opportunity of a lifetime!" Bobby asked incredulously. He was definitely shocked by my choice. I looked up at him slightly confused. 

"Well yes, but it would start in the new year, and we have so much planned in the new year already." 

"Oh, baby girl, that could've postponed." He replied. I shook my head. 

"No, Bobby, that job would have taken away so much time from each other. I promised you the new year and I meant it." 

"I would've waited-" 

"Dammit Bobby! Just listen!" I snapped pulling away from him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Bobby, but I just can't bear it anymore. I know you want the best for me and I know how much you care. I have been counting down the days down to the new year, because I look forward to you and I so much. When I sat in that office, and they first offered the new position to me, all I could think about was you. I thought about all the time and effort you have put in this relationship, everything you have done to make sure that we are there for each other every single night. I thought about the trips we have planned, the future memories to come. You changed your whole life for me Bobby. I can't throw that away. I won't. So yes, I was going to turn it down. I know what I'm passing up. But it doesn't matter, because I care about you more." 

"Lass.." Bobby trailed. I grabbed his hands in mine as I stared into his eyes. 

"You told me, that you would never make me choose between you and my job. You don't want me to feel like we are another job. And we aren't. You, we, are my life Bobby. And when those men in there gave me the choice between you and some stupid promotion, I would choose you every time. It's time for you to be first Bobby. You're the one I want by my side. No matter what happens next. I would always choose you. You will always be first-" I was cut off by Bobby slamming his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his cheeks as we kissed. 

"I love you so much." I whispered as we pulled away from each other. I stared into his hazel eyes as they widened at my confession. He smiled before he smothered kisses all over my face. 

"I love you! I love you so fucking much!" He spoke between kisses. I smiled as we shared another heartfelt kiss. Bobby pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine. 

"You have no idea, how long I've been wanting to say that to you." Bobby whispered before kissing my head and pulling me in his arms. _Our signature position._

"Well now you get to say it forever. In this life and the next." I grinned up at him. Bobby smiled at before wiping his eye. 

"You make so happy lass." I giggled and pulled his lips down to mine. "What do you think about getting out of here?" He smirked at me. I smirked before grabbing his hand and walking off the balcony. We walked back in the ballroom and gathered the rest of our friends and my family. I said goodbye to my family and friends without letting go of Bobby's hand. I needed him to be close to me. I'll have to break the news to everyone tomorrow. But it can wait for right now. After promising for a brunch tomorrow with everyone, Bobby and I waved off everyone in their taxi. Once, we hopped in our, I took one last glance back at the ballroom behind me. After blowing a kiss towards the building, I hopped in the taxi with Bobby and started my new life with him. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond takes Bobby on a date.  
> Bobby and Diamond officially start their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the last chapter to be honest. I had a lot of fun writing this. There is a thank you chapter coming up next! Make sure to read it!

"We are almost there." I giggled as I pushed Bobby to the edge. He was blindfolded and had no idea where I was taking him. A week flew by before news spread around that I had quit the orchestra. I was reached out by a couple of news reporters, but I had refuses to speak on it at first. Neither did the orchestra, so I was perfectly fine with whatever the news channels came up with. Like I kept up with what they were saying anyway. But after I had quit, I embraced the amount of free time I was given.

I spent some time enjoying the holidays with family and friends. Bobby went home for Christmas, and I spent Christmas eve with my dad and Christmas with my mom. Things at my dad weren't as awkward as they usually are. We still have many things we have to talk about, but I'm glad were having the chance to actually start a relationship. His wife Stephani isn't that bad of a woman also. Although, my dad and I were getting better, it was nice to have his approval over Bobby. He spoke highly of him and I'm glad that Bobby has managed to win over my family. Things at my moms were the same. We helped each other cook meals and we spent the night time watching our favorite Christmas movies. 

New Years was special. Bobby got invited to a party hosted by the mayor. We went and rocked the new year away. Our first new year kiss was memorable and meaningful. It was the start of a new year with Bobby and I was so excited to fully explore our relationship. Once we got home, Bobby drunkenly created a fort in the living room, which is where we slept. I was highly confused when I woke up the next morning still in my dress. It was too uncomfortable.

Bobby's bakery was booming per usual. He still works the morning shift and comes home in the evening. I was reached out by another director and I start working there in two weeks. I did have to confess and tell them about why I left the London Orchestra after a successful night. They were appalled by reasoning and promised that I would I have a normal work life balance. Because it was too far of a walk, Bobby and I, moved out of my studio flat, and continued to rent into a townhome closer to my work. We made sure our home met the same distance between both of our jobs. Neither one of us wanted to deal with buying a car, so now we take the train. Chelsea came down and helped us decorate our new townhome. She was so excited for us, but nowhere near the excitement I had in my bones right now. 

"Where have you taken me lass? It's sort of smells in here." Bobby said. I giggled as I tore of his blindfold. 

"Surprise!" I sqealed and stood to the side. Bobby blinked a couple times before his eyes widened as he looked around. 

"Lass, you did not!" He gasped. I giggled and looked around the adult amusement park. We were standing right in front of the giant ball pit. 

"Remember, we talked about dates in the villa? I finally found-" I screamed as I was cut of by Bobby fully tackling me inside the ball pit. I was surrounded by different plastic balls and Bobby who was lathering me in kisses. 

"Bobby, I wasn't ready for that." I whined giggling. 

"You are the best babe! Now all we need is for someone to step on my toe." He suggested. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He scrambled off me and we crawled around the ball pit. I was a little ways away from him when I got a good idea. I smirked as I picked up and ball and threw it Bobby's head. 

"Hey!" I heard him say. I smiled and pretended not to notice anything. But then I was hit with a ball. And then another. I wasn't even able to throw another one, before I was hit in the nose. I glared at Bobby. And then we were at war. Bobby and I threw balls back and forth, and when Bobby smirked and started swimming towards me, I squealed and turned to crawl away. But Bobby is an expert at this and dived on top of me. I was drowning in the sea balls laughing. Bobby turned me around smothered his lips on mine. _These are the moments I look forward to the most._

"I love you. Thank you for bringing me here." Bobby smiled at me. "You;re seriously the best you know that?" 

"Anytime babe. I knew you'd love it." I said and booped his nose. "You deserve this day and more. I'm so happy I went on the show. I'd be the lonely cat lady for sure." I joked. 

"I believe we would have met each other one way or another. Meeting you, has been the best thing that has ever happened to me." Bobby said kissing me. "I'm having the time of my life right now lass. You truly are my soul mate." I smiled and kissed his cheek. We sat in the ball pit hour two hours just talking, playing, talking, kissing and more kissing. I watched my dread-head boyfriend dramatically drown as someone actually did step on his toe. I laughed as I helped him out of the sea. After a while, we made our way home. I saw in our very large kitchen and watched Bobby cook. I smiled as Bobby prepared my favorite meal, homemade pepperoni pizza, with plenty of pepperoni. _This is how my life should be._

_A year later_

"Is she alright in there?" I heard Bobby ask from outside the door. I wanted to reply, I truly did, but I couldn't. I was too busy barfing my brains out in the toilet. Chelsea and Priya were both kneeling next to me holding back my hair. I waved my hand back trying to signal the girls the get him away from the door. 

"Bobby, we've got this. Diamond is fine alright? We will come get you once she's done." Priya responded. I perked my ears to hear him growl before I heard his footsteps walking away. _Good. I can finish._ I spit into the toilet and took the warm towel Priya handed to me. Tonight was the second reunion of love island. We all met up in Italy this year. One of my favorite spots to vacation. I was super excited for this visit. I had been looking forward to it for months. The morning of our trip, I did feel a little sick, but I pushed it off, thinking it was just something I ate. But throughout the day I just felt sick. I complained a bit about it to Bobby and with his suggestion of lying down a bit I felt better. 

But this Moring, which would be the second morning of our, reunion was completely different. I had felt better, but as soon as I stepped down the stairs for breakfast, and wafted the smell of Noah's cooking, I immediately ran to the nearest bathroom and started to vomit. Chelsea and Priya came in shortly after and slammed the door behind them, leaving Bobby to worry himself. I sat back on my bottom as I finished letting out the rest of my sickness. 

"Here babe. Drink some of this water." Priya handed me a glass as Chelsea felt my forehead with the back of her hand. 

"You don't seem warm." Chelsea muttered. "Do you feel okay now?" She worriedly asked me. I sipped on the water Priya handed me and nodded. 

"I do feel better. Thank you girls. You can send Bobby in now." I told them as I leaned my back against the wall. Priya and Chelsea nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Maybe five seconds later I lazily smiled as I heard Bobbys feet in the hallway. He opened the door and slamemd it shut it, before coming to kneel by me. 

"Are you alright?" He asked me. He was extrememly worried from what I could see. I'm a healthy person. This is my first time being really being sick with him. 

"I'm fine now Bobby. I think I just ate something bad." I told him. My heart warmed to see him so caring towards me. 

"You weren't feeling that well yesterday either. The last thing you ate was the Thai food back home. We are never eating their again." Bobby said. I felt his arms underneath me before he lited me in his arms. 

"Where are you taking me Bobby?" I asked as he walked out of the bathroom. 

"I'm taking you to bed lass. Where you will be all day. I don't think we should venture out to the city today." I whined as he walked up the stairs. 

"But its Italy, Bobby." I groaned. "I have been waiting for this trip for a long time. There is no way I can't go out with everyone." 

"Sorry lass, but I just don't think its good idea." He said placing me on our bed. He threw the covers over me and sat on the edge. "What happens if you get sick again?" 

"I won't get sick because I feel fine." Throwing the covers off me, I sat up. "Come on Bobby, please. I feel fine, honestly." I begged pouting my lips and giving him best puppy dog look. Bobby groaned and fell back on the bed. 

"Fine!" I squealed and hopped on top of him. Bobby chuckled at my excitement and kissed my head. "But if you start to feel ill again, make sure you tell me. Because we are coming back to this room, alright?" I smiled and nodded my head. 

"I would kiss you as a thanks, but I need to go brush my teeth first." I told him. 

"You go ahead babe. I'll be here until you get back." I smiled and hopped off of his lap and into the bathroom to get dressed. After Bobby and I shared our morning kiss, we walked back downstairs to put something light in my stomach. I settled on some toast and an hour later we set off to explore the city. I was wearing a strapless pink floral printed dress with light brown flats to match. I wore a nice sunhat to highlight my curly hair. After walking around and looking in different shops, we went to this Italian restaurant. As we were sitting I started feeling, that nauseas feeling again. I ignored it at first, but then the food arrived. The smell of Gary's shrimp wafted my nose and I could no longer ignore my stomach. 

"Excuse me," I said before rushing to the bathroom. I barely even made it into the stall before I started barfing. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Once I was finished, I sat down on the floor for a little bit. I turned my head and my eyes stared at the small trash can by the toilet. There was no lid, but I was able to see the end of a wrapper. A tampon wrapper. I gasped as my eyes bulged out of my body. Suddenly the bathroom was hotter than Egypt itself. I stared at that wrapper as I my brain tried to work out its thought. _When was my last period? There is no way I'm pregnant! Am I? What's Bobby going to think? What the hall am I going to do?_ I jumped when i heard the bathroom door open. 

"Diamond, are you alright?" Chelsea worriedly asked. I sighed in relief it was her. 

"Umm..yes." I said back to her. I could see her shoes standing in front of my stall. 

"You sure? Open the stall babe." She said. I got up from the floor slid the lock back. Chelsea stepped into the stall with me and locked the door back. She felt my forehead and frowned when she still didn't feel anything. 

"You don't have a fever. Bobby mentioned that you might've ate something bad back home."

"Yeah, it could be." I replied to her.

"He's actually really worried about you, he sent Priya to the convince store to get you some medicine." Chelsea said. My heart melted a little. _Aww her cares so much. He's too sweet._ But then my eyes widened. Priya!

"Oh my god, call Priya right now! Hurry! Hurry!" I demanded. Chelsea quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Priya's number. After two rings she picked up. 

"Hello?" She answered. 

"Priya, it's Diamond! Listen, are you still at the store?" 

"Hey! Yeah, I'm picking you up some medicine. Bobby is super worried about you babes. It's super cute!" I could hear smiling from the phone. It warmed me to know how much Bobby cared, but he's going to have to wait a little bit more. 

"Priya, get the medicine so Bobby will settle, but I need you to buy me..a pregnancy test." I whispered at the end. I slammed my hand over Chelsea's mouth so that all of Italy could peacefully live. I did however hear Priya screaming from over the phone. 

"Babe, are you serious?!" She screeched. I sighed in frustration as neither of them were able to calm themselves down. 

"Would you both please just chill out for a second. I'm not even sure I am! But I need to take a test first. So just buy a couple please?" I whined. 

"Of course! I'll be there soon!" I heard the end of the line end and I looked at Chelsea who was still screaming behind my hand. 

"Chelsea!" I snapped at her. "Calm down! Please." I begged. She took a deep breath and clamed her breathing. 

"If I move my hand, are you going to talk calmly?" I asked her. She nodded her head and help up a thumbs up for extra support. I moved my hand away from her lips and she gasped before attacking me with a million questions at once. 

"Are you really? What do you think it is? I hope it's a beautiful girl? Oh and if its a boy he'll look just like Bobby! But he'll have your eyes! Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" She finished before pulling me in a hug. I giggled and hugged her back. 

"Chelsea, I'm not even sure I am yet. Priya is buying the tests remember? It's just a thought." I shrugged. "I don't think the Thai food back home is why I'm so sick." 

"Oh my god, should I go tell Bobby?" I quickly shook my head. 

"No, no. I want to take the tests first. Bobby is just going to have to lose his marbles for a bit." I inwardly cringed as I thought about how worried he is. _He's probably driving Gary mad right now. Lottie might try to stab him. Hopefully Noah can calm him down._

"I really do hope you are, Diamond. You guys would be having the first love island baby. I cant wait to have a little niece!" She squealed. I giggled as I saw Chelsea on the verge of tears. "You are going to be the best mom. You really proved that during the baby challenge. Bobby was an amazing Dad also. Oh my goodness, I can't wait until we find out the gender! Please let me help you guys pick out the rooms." Chelsea was going on and on, that I barely even heard Priya enter the bathroom. 

"Wait, so we're positive your actually pregnant?" I jumped and I opened my stall to grab the bag. Priya beamed at me in excitement. 

"Thanks babe. You didn't tell Bobby did you?" I asked her. She joined us in my now cramped stall. 

"No, I didn't. I casually walked by though. Bobby is a mess out there babe. You should probably text him." I sighed when I realized I didn't have my phone on me. 

"Can one of you guys, just text him. I don't have my phone." I said as I opened the box. I stared at the test as it dropped in my hand. I gulped. I felt my anxiety creep up on me. Priya handed me a water bottle and I quickly took several gulps. I gave Priya the water bottle before I bit my lip. 

"Bobby says if you not out of here in 5 minutes he's coming in." Chelsea said looking at her phone. I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I squatted down above the toilet. 

"That sounds like him." I said as I peed. I did my business and we walked out of the stall so I could wash my hands. 

"Now we wait." I said as I stared at the stick on the counter. "Two minutes girls."

"How are you feeling babe? You don't exactly look nervous." Priya said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I shrugged. 

"I don't really know how to feel, but believe me I am losing it inside my head." I replied. "Between Bobby and I, I have to be one trying to keep it together." 

"He's so concerned about you babe. I think it's super sweet." Chelsea said standing next to me. I smiled. 

"Yeah, it is." I agreed. "I can only imagine the trouble he is causing out there." I giggled. 

"Lottie is probably losing her mind." Priya joked. We laughed and started coming up with different scenerios about Bobby. 

"I imagine Gary and Noah holding Bobby back the shoulders." Priya joked. I laughed and looked at the timer. Thirty seconds. Just thirty seconds before I find out if my life is drastically changing forever. I took a deep breath before speaking. 

"No matter the outcome ladies, I'm going to be one happy lady." I said as I began to tear up. Chelsea and Priya hugged me as the timer went off. "Before we look, I just want to say thank you being here for me today." 

"Oh Diamond, don't even mention it babe." Chelsea said. I smiled at her took a deep breath before holding the stick up so we all could see. I cried as the stick showed two lines. _Positive._ I put my face in my hands as Chelsea and Priya began celebrating. 

"I can't believe it! You'te going to be a mom!" Priya squealed. Chelsea was jumping up and down. I wiped my face and smiled at my two best friends. 

"You guys are going to be the best aunts in the world." I beamed as they wrapped me in hugs. I had Chelsea hide the test in her purse, until I was ready to show Bobby later. After a minute, I sent the girls away to help calm down Bobby, and I took this time to freshen up. _I am going to be a mom. This is insane._ I walked out of the bathroom to find the group no longer in the restaurant. They must be waiting outside. I walked out the doors and into the sunlight only to be damn near tackled by Bobby. 

"Bobby! What in the-" I grabbed his shirt holding on to him for my life. 

"Oh my goodness lass! What the hell took you so long?! I was losing it out here! Were you throwing up for an hour!?" I stared at Bobby as went started rambling his worries. "You were supposed to tell me-"

"Bobby." 

"-Exactly when you were feeling sick so that we could-"

"Bobby." 

"-Walk back home. I knew we should've stayed in bed today! But you deceived me with your puppy dog eyes-" 

"Bobby!" I snapped slamming my hand on his mouth. "Calm down babe. I'm alright." I soothed looking in his eyes. His eyes searched mine for a minute before he relaxed. 

"I was so worried about you babe." He expressed. I smiled and kissed his nose. 

"I'm sorry I made you so worried." I apologized and pulled him in a hug. I pecked his cheeks a couple times before rubbing his biceps a couple times. "Your right, I should've told you as soon as I felt sick again. But I really am fine now." He wrapped his arms tight around my waist and squeezed. 

"It's alright. Just as long as you feel okay." Bobby said kissing my head. "Do you feel alright though? The group wants to go walk to the famous garden no too far from here. If you don't feel well, we could always go back home." 

"Mmm let's go on a walk." 

"Are you sure lass? Don't push it. I don't know if I can take anymore." Bobby pleaded. I smiled at him and nodded. 

"I'm sure. If it will ease your worry we can take it slowly." Bobby smiled at me before placing a small kiss on my lips. He grabbed my hand and led us back to the group. The entire ten minute walk, I had to listen to Lottie and Gary complain about Bobby and that if I ever feel sick again, they will chain him up and leave him with me. I shrugged and rolled my eyes at them. 

"I think its super sweet." I told them before smiling at Bobby. Bobby smiled at me before leaning down to kiss my lips. We walked into the garden and the group split up and we all promised to meet each other in the middle. I grabbed my purse from Chelsea and she smiled before whispering "The test is in your bag." I smiled at her gratefully. Chelsea and Priya gave me a thumbs up before walking away from Bobby. I grabbed Bobby's hand as we slowly walked through the garden. It was nice just strolling with him. Someone we don't do often enough in our town back home. 

As the moments grew by, I thought about that pregnancy's test in my purse. This would be the perfect moment to tell him. Everyone else is gone and doing their own thing. We have total and complete privacy. Back in the villa, during the one of the final challenges, Bobby and I both shared that we wanted kids. Within the past year and half, we have joked about it and even dreamed about having them. But I personally, didn't think it would happen so soon. But I knew that Bobby wanted kids. I knew he'd be a great partner and father. But I was still worried about his reaction. I trusted him completely, but there was still that small amount of fear. 

We ended up being the first ones to meet in the middle where there was a large fountain. Surrounded by the fountain were benches that we could sit on. Bobby and I walked over to the fountain and Bobby searched his pockets and pulled out some loose change. 

"Make a wish lass." He said handing me a quarter. I smiled and nodded at him. 

"You go first." I said. Bobby rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

"I wish for another wonderful year for the both of us." Bobby wished and threw his quarter in the water. I smiled happy that this worked out better for me.

"Your turn lass." Bobby said. I looked in his eyes as i spoke. 

"I wish for a wonderful year for the three of us." I smiled before throwing my quarter in the water. I never once took my eyes off Bobby when I reached into my purse and pulled out the positive test. He looked between me and stick a couple times before taking it in his hand.

"Two lines means positive." He said. I nodded smiling and I watched as he stared at me, before his eye twitched, and he look confused for a moment, before his eyes widened in shock. 

"You mean?" I giggled nodding my head as he took a step back and analyzed my stomach. 

"Is this why-" 

"I've been sick yes! Bobby were going to parents!" I squealed excitedly. Bobby smiled before he charged at me. Bobby lifted me in the air and kissed me. 

"I'm going to be a dad!" He stated proudly. He twirled us around in a circle. He opened his mouth to speak before we were interrupted by the rest of the islaanders. Bobby happily ran over to them and practically yelled in everyone's face "Diamond is pregant!" I laughed as everyone started panciking in happy hysterics. All the boys tackled Bobby in the grass and the girls and I watched in slight annoyance. Bobby caught my eye while he was on the ground and I could see that he was crying. After the boys let him up. Bobby ran over to me, and kissed me on the lips. 

"You've made me the happiest man alive lass." He cried. I sniffed as Bobby pulled me in his arms. "I can't wait to see to see you waddle." I laughed out loud. 

"Honestly, Bobby that's what I was looking forward to also." I giggled as Bobby kissed my cheek. 

"Group hug!" Chelsea squeaked before wrapped her arms around my back. Eventually, everyone joined in. I beamed at Bobby before booping his nose. He smiled at me before booping me back and kissing my lips. We celebrated for the rest our time in Italy and when we went back home, Bobby and I went straight to the doctor right away. We had confirmed that I was indeed pregnant. I was currently eight weeks. We had scheduleed a dinner with both of our parents and family members and had indeed shared the news. Mine and Bobbies mom both embraced each other crying. It was a emotional moment. Our families would be forever connected. 

Several months has passed by and my belly grew bigger and bigger. We had found out that in fact we are having a boy. We fought over the name at first, but we settled on Apollo George McKenzie. I’ve always loved the name Apollo and Bobby loved George. After winning a game of rock, paper, and scissors I had won that battle fairly.

This being my first pregnancy and all I thought it would be extremely hard. But it’s the easiest thing I have ever done. I really enjoyed being pregnant. The random kicks I get at night, when I’m trying to sleep are the best. Yeah, they might keep me up at night, but I like to think he’s practicing how to mix frosting or practicing a instrument. I remember the first time he kicked at the sound of Bobby’s voice. We had sat in bed for an hour, just watching my stomach move. Bobby had actually cried. 

Bobby’s favorite thing about my pregnancy were my random cravings. I had a high craving for olives with peanut butter for some reason. Considering one of Bobby’s favorite snacks are olives, there is no denying that this is Bobby’s son. He also loves the random midnight trips to the store for ice cream. Although I really think it bugs him deep down, he'd never admit it. 

One of the hardest things to deal with right now are my hormones and the way they have impacted my emotions. I have cried over the silliest things so far. One time I cried because I wasn’t able to see my toes underneath my stomach. Bobby had promised me that they were still there as he soothed my tears while trying to hide his laughter.

Another time I cried at a restaurant with Bobby’s parents. We were at a pizza place and I ordered my own pepperoni pizza with extra pepperoni. When the server brought my pizza it didn’t have enough pepperoni on my pizza. I had my face in my hands completely having a meltdown. Bobby held me in his chest and tried his best to calm me down. Ms. McKenzie was talking to server about bringing me a bowl of cooked pepperoni, while Mr. McKenzie stared in horror. 

I remember one time I was with Chelsea, Priya and Lottie. We were having a spa day and I was getting my nails and feet done. I had started crying because they didn’t have my favorite shade of cotton candy pink. I’ll never forget how mortified Lottie was. She actually yelled at one of the workers because in Lotties words, “you guys should have been prepared for this!” Chelsea was holding me, and Priya actually stormed in their back supply room to find all the pink polish. In the end we got kicked out and were banned. So we went to another place where we found the perfect shade. I did send the salon flowers with a box of cupcakes, because I felt so bad after that. 

I had told Bobby that night and he laughed until I started crying. Then he felt bad. But ultimately, Bobby had been super supportive to my highly sensitive nature right now. He has been so caring and so thoughtful, always reassuring and sending my negative thoughts away. He would come home from work, take a shower, he’d rub my belly for a while, before rubbing my swollen feet. 

Bobby convinced me to stop working. After I had told him I dozed off on the train a couple times, he didn’t feel entirely comfortable with me working so far away. I had put up a fuss at first, Bobby wasn’t happy about it all. We had a big argument about it actually. Our first one to be honest. I ignored him the next morning when I left for work. On my home from work, I dozed off on the train and I woke up in a completely different city. I looked at my phone to find it was around 5 and I was supposed to be home at 3. I had a good sixty missed calls from Bobby and I swear a thousand text messages. 

I remember being so scared to call him back. I could hear how angry he was when I had told him I had fallen asleep over the phone. I was a nervous wreck the whole train ride back home. I remember gulping in fear when I saw Bobby standing at the train station through the window. I remember stepping off the train to find Bobby already making his way over to me. I sadly looked up at him to meet his eyes that were filled with so much worry, anger, and fear. I expected him to yell at me, but he simply wrapped me in his arms and breathed a sigh of relief. _"Don't ever do that to me again."_ He said. I had apologized over and over and over. " _It's not alright and I am upset with you, but I'm just more happy that you and the baby are safe."_ We had a long conversation that night and the next day I put in my two weeks. My director understood completely and told me I would always have a spot when I return. 

So now I spend my days taking walks around the neighborhood, buying random nick knacks for the nursery, that Bobby and I put together, and napping at home mostly. It's nice and relaxing to just rest. My mom had made the decison to move about ten minutes from Bobby and I so that she could spend extra time with her grandson. So she's here with me a lot while Bobby is at work. The closer I get to due date, the more she stays over I noticed. I bet her and Bobby came up with some plan. 

It was currently a Sunday morning. It was three in the morning and Bobby was still sleeping. I had woken up from a craving. And when you have a craving for something you need it immediatly. I was shuffling throught the fridge and freezer trying to find what exaclty this craving was, but I couldnt. Ornages? No. Pizza? No. Olives? God no. Cupcake? Yes! No! I slammed the fridege and freezer shut and stomped to the pantry. Chips? No. Crackers? No. Bobby's frosting? No. I went through the whole kitchen before I started wailing in frustration. _What is this craving?!_ I huffed down in one the chairs and started sobbing. I heard Bobby's feet rushing from the bedroom. 

"What's wrong lass? Is it time?" He asked running over. I shook my head and sniffed as Bobby wiped my eyes with a tissue. "Well what's wrong then? What are you doing out of bed?" He asked sliding a chair over so he could sit. He grabbed my hand and patiently waited until I was able to talk. 

"I had a craving and it woke me up, but I don't know what I'm craving. I searched through the entire kitchen and I still don't know what it is." I explained to him. Bobby stared at me trying to figure out how to help me. I could see he was struggling. Hell, I was struggling, but he cared enough to help me. Even though it was so early in the morning. 

"I'm sorry baby, I honestly can't figure out how to help you. But is there anything that you would like right now, that might subside?" Bobby asked. I frowned and my eyes landed on the box of cinnamon rolls on the counter. It wasn't what I was craving at all, but it might help. Bobby warmed us both up a cinnamon roll, and I happily ate it. Once I was done, Bobby led us both back to bed. Bobby spooned me from behind and rubbed my belly until I fell back asleep. 

(Three weeks later)

I was sitting outside on our back patio with Chelsea and Lottie. Priya was helping cut up some fruit, while Gary and Bobby were grilling burgers on the grill. I was sitting on the shaded part of the table so I could stay out of the sun. I was burning up these days. My hair was in a bun so that I could feel cool. I was rubbing my stomach, and I was in full princess mode as Chelsea and Lottie were taking turns feeding me grapes. _If I could get treatment like this, I'll forever stay pregnant._ Today was no celebration at all. I had already made plans with Chelsea and Priya to come over, and Gary and Lottie surprsied us. So now were barbecuing and enjoying our time together. 

"You guys are going to spoil her." Gary whined from the grill. He had his arms crossed as he glared at us. 

"Aye man, that's my precious little jewel. She can get spoiled as much as she wants." Bobby told him smiling at me. I smiled back at him and giggled. 

"Just because Lottie wont do this for you, doesn't mean you need to rain on my parade." I joked. Gary growled as everyone laughed. Lottie smirked at me. 

"You get him girl." Lottie replied. 

"I have to say Diamond you are the cutest pregnant person I have met. Dean and I aren't at the conversation of kids as of yet, but I'd sure hope to have a cute little bump like you." Priya smiled. 

"Aww thank you Priya. Don't forget the waddle though. That's the best part." I said to which Bobby agreed. 

"She's like a cute little penguin." Bobby spoke as he walks over to kiss me on lips. "The cutest alive." He added before kissing me again. 

"I'm going to engrave that on a pillow. You guys have insprired me to make a nursery collection. I call it the Apollo Edition." Chelsea beamed. "I'd love to have your help on it Diamond." I smiled at her and nodded.

"I'd love to help you Chelsea!" We got to talking about different types of things we could do for the next couple of minutes. All of a sudden I had the urgent urge to pee and fast. I barely even made it out of my chair before a gush of clear liquid was running down my legs. I stared at my legs before looking over at Bobby who looked like a deer in headlights. 

"Bobby I think-" I started to say, but Bobby finished me off. 

"Yout water broke!" He finished. Everyone was silent for a moment before everyone was panicking. Bobby and Gary turned off the girl, Lottie was helping me walk inside and Chelsea and Priya were currently ran ahead inside to get things together. Ten minutes later we were in the car and heading towards the hospital. We got to hospital and I was placed inside a room. Bobby quickly left back out to pick up my mom. Five hours later, Apollo was born. He looked just like Bobby it was insane. Chelsea was right, he did come out with my eyes. I remember when they pulled him out and I was able to hold him. I was a sweaty mess, but it felt amazing to finally hold him. Bobby was standing next to me crying as he gazed down at his son. He was beautiful. I spent the next three days in the hospital. I was currently breast feeding him and Bobby was sitting next to me watching. 

"When he's done can I please hold him?" Bobby asked me. He's been waiting for so long to hold him. Ever since Apollo was born, Bobby has taken this father role very seriously. I would wake up from naps, to find Bobby walking around the room Apollo, and rocking him to sleep. He'll change his diapers, sing him song, and he'll sit and pout until I give Apollo back to him. 

"Of course you can babe. He's just super hungry right now." I smiled at him. Bobby smiled back at me slid closer in his chair. I was excited about his excitment. I've always known Bobby was going to be an amazing father, but to really see it is different. 

"I love you." I said gazing at him. Bobby warmly smiled back. He stood up and leaned over my hospital railing to place his lips on mine. 

"I love you more." He responded. "And I love our son so much already lass." I giggled and kissed the bottom of Bobbys chin. 

"He's handsome like his daddy." I replied. Bobby chuckled and kissed me on the lips. 

"Can we get have a girl next?" Bobby cheesed. I giggled and nodded. 

"I would love to have a girl next Bobby. However, I don't make the rules when it comes down to that." Bobby frowned and sighed. 

"That's true, but just imagine how beautiful she'll look. She'll be beautiful just like you. Apollo will protect her from all the boys that try to steal her heart." Bobby frowned. "Maybe we should have another boy first and then have a girl." Bobby says. 

"How many kids do you think I'm going to pop out?" I asked shocked. 

"I want a football team babe." I stared at him like he had three heads. He looks so serious. 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He says and I raise my eyebrows at him. "Well not really, as long as I have you by my side, we could have as many kids as we want." I shook my head and smiled. 

"I'm sure 4 will be enough Bobby." Bobby smiled as he took Apollo off my chest. Apollo kicked his tiny little legs before Bobby nestled him in his arms. He soothed Apollo by rocking him back and forth. My heart melted as Bobby sat down in his chair. 

"It's alright, little guy. I'm just your daddy. I can't wait to see you grow over the years. You can grow up to become a baker like you awesome daddy or you perform in front of millions of people like your mom. Whatever you choose I'll be proud. I've made this promise to your mom over a hundred times now and now I'm making this promise to you. I will always be here for you and you will always come first." Bobby speaks before booping him on the nose. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much Love! Kudos and Comments!


	10. Thank You!! Big News!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> Big News!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU  
> I LOVE YOU

I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this story from beginning to end! This was only supposed to be one chapter since it was based off a song, but some of you wanted me to keep going, so I did! I'm honestly really happy how it turned out. I haven't written fanfiction in so long! 

Huge shoutout to Selena and SpicySsriracha! You guys have been the best supporters of this story! Much Love to you both!! The both of you have inspired me to keep writing this story and you've also inspired me to do something else! 

After a long week of decision making, I decided to turn No Judgment into a series. There will be more Diamond and Bobby, but I'm taking things all the way back to the villa. Now you guys really get to see how Bobby's and Diamond's relationship formed from the beginning. I've already started writing it, but I'm having a lot of trouble with the name. I might call it Adore You, but I'm not sure. Nice To Meet Ya is an option as well, but I don't know. So look out for it in a couple days. It will switch off from Diamond and Bobby's POV, but I have a lot of trouble trying to be a guy, but Bobby POV will make appearances. 

I'm super excited to keep going. It'll be my own version of the villa, but a lot of things that happened in the game will appear as well. I'll just have my own personal touch on it and I can't wait! To make it match up with No Judgement, I will go back and make some changes to some of the chapters as well. I'll make sure to note where those changes are also.

Thank you guys again for all your comments and support

Update Soon and Much Love!

-Diamond


	11. Heartbreak Weather is OUT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS OUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO READ!

Soooooo here it is! 

I finally finished a couple chapters from the new series, which is titled Heartbreak Weather, once again based off the song by Niall Horan! 

The first chapter is posted!! Once again, thank you guys so much for reading this story, it means so much to me! 

I officially have a tumblr page as well! 

Follow me! Princessdie56 

Hope you guys enjoy this story as well! 

Much Love! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO READ!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
